Yes I Still Believe
by R.C. Cummings
Summary: This is a squeal to the Yes Maura There is a Santa Claus story. It's a year later with many reflections going on as well as new adventures for Maura and Jane to enjoy during the Christmas season.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I promised that I would revisit this story during this time. I have some basic ideas but I can't promise that it will be an everyday thing like it's predecessor. But let's cross those bridges as they come up and have some holiday fun.**

 *** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

It was December 1st and Maura was sitting at her desk looking through her mail. There was an envelope from her travel agent that she had used for years to plan her trips to Paris during December. She opened it thinking maybe it was brochures or something but it turned out to be a letter inquiring about her up coming travel plans for the month. She stopped and realized that by now she would have normally booked everything for her trip and then smiled because she hadn't even had a thought about Paris one this year.

She sat there thinking about the miracle of believing had brought about in her life last year. Her whole world had been changed in the mere twenty five days of got lost in remembering Jane coming into her office and after seeing her tearing up at a Christmas card demanded her to cancel her travel plans because she was going to give her a Christmas "Rizzoli style."

"What are you grinning about?" Jane asked as she walked into Maura's office without knocking again.

"Jane..." She said being jarred out of her pondering. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Well, I noticed that." She said as she went over and gave her a quick kiss. "What is rattling around in that big brain of yours?"

"I was going through my mail and opened a letter from my travel agency..."

"Travel agency..." Jane said interrupting her. "You going somewhere I need to know about?" She asked raising an eyebrow to emphasize the question.

"No...but I do normally have my reservation for Paris made by now and they we just inquiring if I needed them to be made for this year."

"Oh...if that's all it is, then I do not need to worry about you running off on a romantic holiday without me then, do I?" She asked with a smile and wiggled of eye brows.

"I promise to never leave you behind on my travels. Besides it wouldn't be a "romantic"... She made finger quotation marks before the word romantic, "...without you." She said standing up and hugging the smiling brunette. Pulling away she looked at the woman, "You know, I haven't even thought about Paris this year until that letter."

"Well let's keep it that way then." Jane said picking up the letter and ripped it into little pieces, then made confetti by throwing it up in the air. "A Christmas in Paris is nothing to a Christmas here "Rizzoli style." She said smiling and batting her eyelashes at Maura.

Maura laughed and leaned in for a quick kiss, "I totally agree. Now what brings you to my office detective?"

Jane almost forgot what she had come down to talk with Maura about when she saw the woman's eyes turn a shade of darker green. "Hum... Oh yeah. We need to be out of here by five so we can help ma with the decorations tonight. The decree has been bellowed out and we must comply."

"Jane...your mother doesn't bellow." Jane looked at her like "really."

"Okay... maybe she somewhat demands."

"Bellowing Maur...that's what it's called in Italian." Maura laughed at her girlfriends antics.

"I will be ready by five then."

"Good...see then." She said giving Maura another quick kiss before she left. They only allowed themselves limited physical contact in Maura's office while at work. They found it was just to hard not to have any contact during the day so Maura's office proved to be the only safe place for a quick kiss or hug when needed.

Maura shook her head as she looked at her floor that had all of Jane's party favors laying on it. She went into the lab to grab a broom and dust pan to clean up the small mess left by the out going woman. "Was there something you needed Dr. Isles?" Susie asked seeing her boss in the lab.

"No just cleaning up my office. Seems I've had a small impromptu party in there and I need to sweep up some confetti." She said laughing as she walked out not seeing her assistant looking at her wide eyed and confused. Since the two had become a couple the lab staff had to get use to unusual behavior from Dr. Isles from time to time. Susie just shook the comment off and went back to analyzing the cultures in front of her.

Maura swept up the paper and returned to the thought of Jane coming into her office exactly a year ago. She went to her desk and opened the top drawer where a country Christmas card was laying on top of a stack of folders. She pulled the card out of the drawer and stared at it then held it to her chest with a dreamy smile on her face, "I still believe Santa." She whispered as she placed the card on top of her desk.

* * *

 **Okay let's see what happens this Christmas. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

They had managed to get to Maura's house on time even though the weekend traffic in Boston was horrible. Maura wouldn't let Jane turn the lights and siren on so they could get out of the stop and start log jam faster.

"Come on Maura...Wasn't it bad enough that we had to come in and finish the paperwork on the Miller case on a Saturday? Do we have to suffer traffic too?"

"Your mother will be glad that we made it home in one piece, I assure you," was the argument coming from the passenger side of the car.

"If you say so." Jane bantered back loving it.

The conversation continued until they pulled into Maura's driveway. She looked at the house and remembered pulling in last year to a completely dark drive way. She had thought Jane's plan to show her an American Christmas wasn't going to happen since it looked like no one was home. Then suddenly the front of the house burst into a stage full of multicolored lights. She knew that wasn't going to happen this year since the living room lights were on.

Jane came around and opened the car door as she stood. She bent down to get her purse and satchel that contained some files she wanted to look at at some point this weekend. She didn't see Jane waving her arm in the air at the house but she did notice a flicker of light on the seat. She pulled back out of the car and turned to see the front of her house bathed in the glow of the lights and she squealed. She lunged herself into Jane's arms and gave her such a passionate kiss that Jane thought her knees would buckle.

Pulling back a bit,"I could string some lights up in the bedroom if I can get the same response." Jane said and batted her eyelashes at Maura.

The woman laughed and kissed her again, "Try it and see what happens detective." She said and smiled a sultry smile and walked to the front of the house. Jane's knees melted again as she picked up the woman's purse and satchel and followed her.

"I just love this!" She said smiling and clapping as the rest of the Rizzoli clan finally came out of where they were hiding. She hugged them all. "Thank you so much. It's just beautiful."

Jane handed Frankie the stuff in her hands and slid her arms around Maura's waist, "It's pretty but not as beautiful as you are." She whispered into Maura's ear then kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on in and let's get started decorating or you two will be throwing us out of the house for other activities!" Angela yelled out laughingly.

"Ma!"

"What? You know it's the truth." She said as everyone but Jane laughed.

"It maybe but the whole neighborhood doesn't have to know." Jane retorted back.

"Come on Jane...let's just be grateful she didn't go into any details of what the other activities might be." Maura said trying not to laugh at the blush and pout on her girlfriends face.

"Well isn't that the truth." Jane said as they made their way into the pine smelling house.

"Oh it's such a pretty tree." Maura said as she got her first glimpse of the plain pine tree in front of the front window.

"It is and we made sure it is a live one just for you Maur. The park service will pick it up and replant it somewhere after Christmas."

"Thank you Jane. I hate the thought of wasting such a beautiful resource just for my own selfish pleasure."

"Okay you two go change into decorating clothes but if your not back down here in fifteen minutes I will come looking for you." Angela said pointing a finger at Jane.

"Okay...ma." Jane said putting her arm around Maura and leading her to the stairs. "We could just lock the door." Jane whispered into Maura's ear.

"Jane...that's not happening." Maura said stopping abruptly and looking the woman in the eyes.

"I know but a girl can dream."

"Yes she can." Maura said and pecked her on the lips.

 **XXXXX**

They made it back down stairs before Angela made good on her threat. When they got to the table Maura noticed the paper and crayons out for their letters to Santa. They had decided they would write two letters and be honest about it this year. They would write one for each other for gift buying and the other one would appear in each others stocking on Christmas to see if the magic of last year carried over to this year.

Maura smiled as she went and picked up her red and green crayons knowing just what she was going to write. She didn't see Jane watching her with love in her eyes and a smile on her face. "My genius still believes in Santa," was her thought as she picked up the blue and black crayons for her letters. She stretched over the table like she was looking at what Maura was writing.

"No peeking Jane...Santa will not be pleased with you." The woman said looking up at the hovering woman and covered her paper with her hand.

"Who said I was peeking?" Jane asked innocently.

"I do." Angela said looking at the woman, "You always have and I guess you always will."

"No one asked you." She said looking at her mother. "I was stretching."

"Yeah right Janie...we don't believe a word of it." Tommy said smiling at her.

"Fine take her side see if I care." She said sticking out her tongue at her brother as they all laughed.

They finished their letters and Maura placed the secret one in her bra to keep Jane from peeking at it. "You know that just makes getting the letter so much more fun." Jane whispered into Maura's ear.

"Yeah but what's more fun Jane stealing the letter or me sitting on Santa's helper's lap reading my other one?" Maura whispered back as Jane whimpered. "That will not happen if my second letter is violated in anyway." She said and gave a "I mean it Jane" look to the woman." They had decided they were not going to sit on Tommy's friends lap at the mall again and read their letters like last year. Instead they would be Santa's helper for each other and listen to the first letter being read. That sound like much more fun.

"You win." Jane said dejectedly but with a smile. Maura kissed her cheek, "Now let's decorate the tree." She said trying to distract Jane from staring at her boobs all night and trying to figure out what she asked Santa for.

* * *

 **Well Jane hasn't changed much. She is still a mess as you can see.**


	3. Chapter 3

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Maura woke up to an empty bed. She smiled and pulled the pillow from the other side of the bed up to her nose and breathed in the faded scent of Jane's shampoo. She loved the smell of lavender. She missed the woman when she wasn't there but her detective wasn't ready to go totally public with their relationship. They had talked about the day that she would move in with her since they both knew Maura would never move into Jane's small apartment but it just never was the right time for Jane in her mind.

Maura stretched and smiled, "One day my love...one day." She said as she put the pillow down and got up to get ready for the Rizzoli clan's Sunday diner and football day. She made herself some tea and went and sat on the couch and looked at the Christmas tree that had been decorated well into the night before with jokes and egg nog. It warmed her heart that she now belonged to such a loving family. She looked down at the Ruby ring on her ring finger and twirled it while smiling. "Christmas did last all year long," she thought as she took a sip of her tea.

"Mourning Maura." Angela said as she struggled with the door and bags in her hands.

"Mourning Angela..." She said as she stood up, "Let me help you with those bags." She said as she took two of the four bags.

"I brought some groceries over so I could get started on our diner today. That is if you don't mind?"

"It is alright with me Angela. You know you are welcome anytime."

"Yeah...tell that to my daughter." She said frowning.

"Well, that will be something the two of you will have to work out." She said laughing and knowing better than to get in between the two Rizzoli women's disagreements.

"Okay...I get it. You are Switzerland in the Rizzoli kingdom."

"Exactly!"

"I always knew you were a smart woman besides being a genius."

"Thank you...complement accepted. Now can I help you with anything?"

"Don't answer that question! Why?" Jane asked before her mother had a chance to ask, "Because she isn't going to be here long enough for you to draft her into your road crew."

"Jane...we didn't hear you come in." Maura said beaming at the woman who appeared out of no where.

"That's why you should lock your doors Dr. Isles so..." she walked over to the woman and kissed her, "...unexpected people don't just walk in here and kiss you."

"Well, it was locked until I retrieved the Sunday paper for my girlfriend so she could read the sports page of the up coming games today." Maura said and pulled her tighter in.

"Damn...She sure is a lucky girlfriend." Jane said smiling and kissed her again. "Morning..."

"Good morning Jane."

"What am I chopped liver?" Angela said trying to remind the two of them she was there before the two got too involved in each other.

"Oh...Hi ma."

"I'll hi ma you in a minute." She said as Jane laughed and went and kissed her mother's cheek. "What's for diner tonight?"

"If you help you will know." She said grumply.

"We would but we can't because we..." She said pointing at Maura and then herself are going to church.

"You are?" Angela asked smiling at her daughter.

"We are?" Maura asked looking confused at Jane.

"We are...you need to pick out the Christmas cards we are making out tonight and the twins have asked for a personal appearance for the event. I believe they want to show you their cards first."

"Well in that case you two go ahead. I went to mass yesterday knowing I would need extra time on diner tonight."

"Extra time hum. What's his name ma?"

"Jane..."

"Name...ma?"

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"Oh...you don't hum? You always have diner made so you can just reheat it and you do not like missing Gladys to gossip about other church members."

"We do not gossip Jane."

"No?" She asked with her eyebrow raised.

"No we talk about things we need to pray about for other people."

"In other words gossiping before God."

"Jane..." Angela said swatting her daughters arm laughing.

"So where did you go after Maur's last night?"

"No where...I went home."

"So he came here?"

"Jane...if you must know I was on the phone late and that is all I'm saying. Now Maura needs to get dressed if you two are going to make mass."

"She is right. You do need to get dressed even though I like what you have on right now."

"Jane..." Maura said blushing in front of Angela.

"What? Ma knows we are together."

"Maybe so but..." She stop herself knowing Jane was trying to get a rise out of her, "...I'm going to go up stairs and get ready."

"Good I'll help mystery woman here until you get back down." Jane said smiling at Maura as she was heading up the stairs.

"So what are you getting Maura this Christmas?" Angela asked trying to distracted her daughter's third degree.

"It's a surprise."

"Well...I know that." Angela said huffing.

"You are not getting it out of me just like I know I'm not getting anymore information about that late night call." She said smiling at her mother as they both drew the line of trues between them on the subjects.

"You know Father MacKaye is going to faint when you come in."

"I know...that's going to be the best part." Jane said with a smirk.

"Jane...it wouldn't kill you to go more often...you know."

"I can't ma...it messes with my laundry." She said and looked at her mother straight faced.

"What?"

"It wrinkles my pants with all that bending." They both busted out laughing.

"You may just be right on that one..." Jane looked at her funny now, "...you need a lot of bending for your behavior sometimes missy." She said and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "But I wouldn't trade you in for the world."

"What are you two laughing about?"

They looked up at Maura who was wearing a beautiful green dress and heels. "You are right ma. I might just have to start with confession first at that." Jane said as she looked at her girlfriend.

* * *

 **I realize these are tending to be a little more sexy (shall we say) than the first series but remember the girls have been dating for about a year now.**


	4. Chapter 4

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Jane and Maura arrived just in time to find the twins and their father and sat with the small family near the front. When Jane came and knelt she heard the priest cough and laughed thinking it was because he saw her. She went and sat down beside Susan while Maura took Sam into her lap. The sermon for the day was on John 3:16 and how it tied back to God's love in sending Jesus...that God loved everyone. Jane actually enjoyed the old man's talk and was going to tell him as she left.

Ed had gotten a call and had to excuse himself to answer the call so Jane and Maura walked the twins out of the church.

"Jane Rizzoli..." She cringed at the man's voice, "...I had to do a double take thinking my eyes were playing tricks on me."

"No they weren't playing tricks. It's me Father MacKaye." She said smiling at the man.

"She's going to buy a bunch of our Christmas cards." Susan said as he picked her up and hugged her.

"Well, Maura is going to buy a bunch. I still have some from the box I bought last year." She said thinking she had enough cards for at least three more years since she only gave five out a year.

"Maura?" He inquired looking around. She appeared with Sam pulling her.

"Sorry...he need the boys room." She said smiling at Jane.

"It's okay...Maura. This is Father Mackaye."

"It's a pleasure sir." She said extending her hand to shake his. "I'm Maura Isles."

"Yes...you are the M.E."

"That's correct..." She said looking at Jane questioningly.

"And you two are best friends if I'm correct." He said looking sternly at them.

"We are..."Jane said starting to give the man a "what are you getting at" look.

"They love each other like mommy and daddy did." Susan spoke up with perfect child timing.

"No sweetie that's a different kind of love. What you are talking about isn't right." He corrected the child.

Jane almost blew a gasket until Susan answered, "But you said that all love is good and God is happy when we love each other."

"Yes that's correct."

"Then God is happy that Jane and Maura love each other...right?" Jane smiled and thought, "Out of the mouth of babes." Then lifted her eye brows in question to see how the man was going to field that one.

"Yes God is happy they love each other as friends and you will understand the rest later." He said setting the girl down and making a quick get away without any further conversation.

"What am I missing that I will understand later?" She asked looking up at Jane and Maura.

"Absolutely nothing Susan. I think you have a better grasp on love than most grown ups." Maura said smiling at the child.

"Can we go look at the cards now?" Sam asked getting tired of all the talking.

"We sure can. Lead the way champ." Jane said as they headed to the school area of the church.

The twins pulled the ladies over to where their cards were. "See mine..." Sam said pointing to a card that had bells on it, "I did that because we made bells last year."

"That is amazing Sam." Maura said bragging on the boys work.

Jane was watching when she got a tug on her jacket and bent down to see what Susan had in her hand. "I drew me and you meeting Santa. Well he was gone when you showed up but Ms. Rao said to draw the most exciting thing we remembered about last year and meeting you and Santa was it for me."

Maura and Jane caught each others eyes knowing they both were having a moment of holding back tears.

"It was exciting for me too Susan. I think I will buy two boxes of these."

"But you said you still had some from last year." The girl said honestly.

"I do but I can't give the same cards two years in a row. That's just not proper." She said giving the girl a "you know what I mean look." Maura was cracking up at Jane and her quick step answers. "Isn't that right Maura? One should never give the same Christmas cards two years in a row."

"Oh...no that is not fashionable at all Jane."

"See..." She said pointing at Maura with her thumb, "...she knows fashion."

"There you two are." Ed said coming in and seeing the twins.

"Is everything okay there Ed?" Jane asked seeing the tension on his face and feared maybe Father Mackaye might be the cause.

"No...Joanne was suppose to take the twins today and keep them until tomorrow morning but she has been called into work now too." He said rubbing his face in distress.

Jane looked over at Maura who knew what she was thinking and shook her head yes, "Uh...we could watch them for you Ed."

The man looked up smiling but frowned, "I do not want to impose."

"Ed...we are going over Maura's where ma has fixed diner and the family is coming over to watch football. They will blend in...trust me."

The man looked at the twins, "What about it guys...do you want to go with Jane and Maura?"

"Yay..." they said jumping up and down.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He said bending down and kissing them. "You be good for them."

"We will papa." They said together.

"I'll go and get their bags from the car."

 **XXXXX**

The twins were excited to be going over Maura's house. They had stayed a couple of times at Jane's for a slumber party but had never been to Maura's. They all walked into the house that smelt of Cannoli and Lasagna.

"Hi Mrs. Rizzoli!" The twins yelled as they came in and gave her a hug.

"Jane you finally have given me my wish. You've come home with children." Angel said messing with her daughter.

"Alright ma...have your fun." Jane said laughing.

"You have a giant turtle!" Sam yelled.

"He is a tortoise and his name is Bass."

"It's what I said, a giant turtle." The boy repeated as Jane busted out laughing.

"She doesn't get that Sam. I've been telling her that for years." Jane said making a face like "it's just between me and you dude."

"And for that you get to go and wash up with them." Maura said indignantly.

"Come on guys lets go up stairs. You need to change and wash up for lunch." Jane said marching the two up the stairs but leaning back and blowing a kiss at Maura.

Maura came and stood by Angela laughing as they watched Jane in mother mode. "She's a natural...I'm telling you." The older woman said with a smile.

"I believe she is." Maura said wrapping and arm around Angela's waist. "Can I help you with anything?"

"No honey... I have it all under control. You go and change too...Jane will need your help in feeding those two."

 **XXXXX**

Everyone had fun with the twins being there for football and card writing. Jane got the twins involved by having them stuff the cards Maura wrote into the envelopes. She also had to have a big bowl of Cheetos on the table making sure of orange finger prints on each envelope. Maura gave up on decorum, deciding Jane was right in this matter, fun with the twins was better than her reputation.

Jane had decided to spend the night since she was the one who suggested the twins stay over in the first place. They were in their pj's and the women were about to head them up to tuck them in when Jane felt a familiar tug on her shirt. She bent down so she could hear what Susan wanted, "Can we sleep with you?"

Jane looked up at Maura who was about to deny the request when she got a tug on her shirt from Sam. She bent down like Jane and the little boy cupped his hand over his mouth to her ear. "She has been having night mares about mommy. She hasn't told anyone but I hear her crying and calling out to her sometimes." Maura hugged the boy and thought a moment.

"Since this is the first time you are going to sleep here and it is Christmas..." She paused as the little girls eyes widened in hope, "...I think your request can be granted."

"Yay!" The little girl yelled and ran and hugged Maura around the legs almost tripping her.

"Careful there Susan." Jane said as she came and hoisted the girl up in the air. "Don't trip my girlfriend." She said as she started tickling her ribs.

 **XXXXX**

Angela came over at 6 am to make bunny pancakes for the kids and found Maura and Jane leaned over the breakfast bar asleep. She tried not to make noise but Jane's head popped up the moment the first pan hit the stove.

"Shhh...ma. You'll wake Maur."

"What are you two doing sleeping down here?"

"Have you ever tried to sleep with two six year olds? They flip and flop like fish."

"Yes they do and that is one of the reasons parents don't let them do it very often."

"Jane..." Maura inquired weakly.

"Shhh...it's just ma. You got about another 20 minutes before we have to get them up."

"Okay..."

"She is tired." Angela said smiling at the slumbering woman.

"Yeah but she was great with Susan when she woke up from a nightmare earlier."

"That doesn't surprise me. She has always helped you through them." She said kissing Jane on the cheek before going to make her batter.

Jane looked at the woman beside her and knew that she had chosen the right Christmas gift this year. Then got up to start the coffee knowing they would need it for the balls of energy that lay sleeping in Maura's bed above their heads.

* * *

 **The twins are back with plenty of energy and Christmas wisdom.**


	5. Chapter 5

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Jane walked to her desk with her eyes closed and a cup of coffee in her hand. "You better wake Jane." Frost said reaching out to stop the woman from walking into him.

"Oh...sorry Frost." She said as she plopped down in her chair.

"Late night of loving?" He asked grinning.

"I wish. No...the twins slept with me and Maura last night. God...they flipped, kicked, and turned all night."

"Why didn't you put them in a separate bed when they fell asleep?"

"Susan's been having nightmares and we knew being in a different house she was likely to have one and we didn't want her waking up alone."

"That's sweet."

"Yeah...but it's going to be a long day, tonight is City Light Up."

"Oh...are you two going to that again this year?" Korsak asked getting into the conversation.

"Yes." She said as she slumped over her desk.

"Well it will be okay Jane. It's only going to be 25 degrees with flurries this year unlike the twenty three degrees with flurries like last year. I'm sure you will be wide awake when those trees light up."

"Shut up Frost." She said throwing a waded up piece a paper at him.

"Jane! You shouldn't throw things at you fellow co-workers."

Jane looked up to see a bright eyed Maura Isles standing at her desk. "Why are you so perky. You had less sleep than I did."

"I drank a bottle of water and had some protein. You should try it."

"No...water has never done that for me unless it's got coffee beans in it." She said waving the woman off.

Maura looked at her concerned, "We can cancel tonight Jane. I believe you need sleep more."

Jane sat straight up wide eyed. "Oh no...We are doing City Light Up." She said knowing the woman had been looking forward to that night for weeks. Maura's eyes light up like the trees were going too.

"Alright then. I'll meet up here at 5 pm." She said and patted the woman on the shoulder before leaving for the elevators. Jane waited for the doors to close then fell back slumped over her desk.

"Wake me up at 4:45 pm." She said as the men laughed at her.

 **XXXXX**

Jane woke up about 1 pm and was missing Maura so she made one of her excuses that she used when she needed a girlfriend fix. She got off the elevator and walked to Maura's office and smiled seeing the familiar bells hanging in the doorway of the woman's office. She stood underneath the bells and watched the woman biting her lip as she worked on a report. Jane loved taking moments to watch Maura. She was still in awe that this gorgeous and brilliant woman loved her.

Maura glanced up and then did a double take, "Jane...how long have you been there?"

"Long enough to want to do this..." She said as she closed the door behind her and came and took the now standing woman in her arms and kissed her. She didn't rush it. She wanted to enjoy every second of warmth that the moment held.

"Why detective...I do believe you have woken up."

"Yep.." was all that was said before the next kiss ensued.

"You keep this up and we will miss City Light Up." Maura said enjoying Jane's kisses.

"Well...I better get back up stairs then because my girlfriend has been looking forward to tonight all year."

"I guess so...but there is always afterwards." She said smiling and winking.

Jane's knees swayed, "You are going to kill me."

"Maybe...but I'll make sure you die happy." Maura said seductively.

"God...you go from being a doctor to sexy in .02 seconds. You are going to strip my gears one day woman."

"It's not your gears I want to strip right now." Maura said pulling the woman in tighter.

"Down there girl. Save that thought for tonight. I couldn't sleep now even if I wanted to." Jane said pecking the lips in front of her and pulling away. "See you later."

"Later..." Maura said as she blew the woman a kiss.

Jane came back to her desk singing "Deck the Halls."

Frost looked over at Korsak like "is that the same woman?" The man shrugged his shoulders.

"I see Maura has got you energized for tonight." Korsak said testing the woman's mood.

"Yeah...I'm looking forward to tonight." She said as she remembered the year before when Maura's eyes lit up in wonderment as the trees burst into light. "You two should come with us."

"No way...these bones don't like it below 68 degrees if they don't have to." He said laughing.

"Frost?"

"Not me I have a date that likes a warm fire place."

"Oh you going to her house then." She said smiling at the man.

"Funny...but yes. She invited me for diner."

"Well...you don't know what you are missing."

"Yes we do...25 degrees and flurries." Korsak said as the guys looked at each other and smiled.

"Whatever...lightweights."

"This from a woman who was slumped over her desk half the morning begging us to shoot you." Frost retorted back.

"But that was from the lack of sleep not because it was cold outside."

"Yeah...Frost that was before Maura put the batteries in our Energizer Bunny over there."

"Bite me Korsak," she said as she went and got herself another cup of coffee as the men laughed.

 **XXXXX**

Maura was promptly at Jane's desk at 5 pm. They headed over to the Dirty Robber for their normal fight over Jane's French fries and hamburger. "Why can't you just order yourself one?"

"Because yours taste better."

"I just do not believe that Dr. Isles." Jane said raising her eye brow.

"Well technically I'm sure they would taste the same but it wouldn't be as much fun." Maura finally admitted as Jane beamed a smile at her.

She looked at the woman who was in the process of eating one of her fries, "You were really great with Susan last night."

Maura looked up at a set of sincere brown eyes. "Thank you Jane."

"No...I mean it. You have always been great with me too and I've never told you." She paused as green eyes stared at her, "You are the peace in my world. I hope you know that."

Maura was speechless so she just took Jane's hand that was on the table as she held back the tears that threatened to fall. The moment was getting very thick until the waitress broke it by bringing them a drink from some guys sitting at the bar.

"Thank the guys for the drinks but take them back. We are on our way out." Jane said looking at the girl who smiled at her with a knowing look.

"I got it. You two have a good night." She said as she took the drinks away.

"You ready for some tree lighting?"

"I thought you would never ask." Maura said as she stood and Jane helped her with her coat.

They walked arm and arm across the Boston Commons. Neither felt it necessary to speak. They both were still processing the confession that was made in the restaurant earlier. They got a place near the front but not as close as the year before preferring their privacy of the moment more than being in front to see everything. The switch was turned bathing them once again in light. Jane had resumed her same position she had the year before behind Maura with her arms around the woman's waist. They just breathed in the magic of the moment once again knowing that they could take it home with them and bask in each other's magic all night long if they wanted.

* * *

 **I know this is two in one day but I'm off tonight and there will not be one in the morning. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Frost and Korsak came into the office to find Jane sitting in her chair eyes shut and coffee in her hand. "Don't even think about it." She said with her eyes still closed but a smile on her face.

"Think about what Jane?" Korsak asked innocently.

"Whatever you two were thinking of that would disturb my moment of sleep."

Frost looked at her as he went to his desk with a smile. "Look at her Korsak. All smiles and yet still no sleep. I do believe our fellow detective got lucky last night."

"More than I can say for you Frost, you are to well pressed to have gotten anything fun past that starch." She said looking at the man with one eye because the other was still asleep.

"Just nasty in the mornings. I thought having a girlfriend would sweeten you up." He said making fun of the woman.

"Oh it did but just for Maura. The rest of us still have to suffer with the old Rizzoli." Korsak said as the men laughed.

"Just for that comment I will eat the dozen doughnuts that are in my desk drawer by myself since I'm so nasty in the mourning." She said making a face at the two and pulling a doughnut out and eating it.

"We said you were nasty but not without generosity." Korsak said back peddling a bit. She laughed and handed the man the rest of the doughnuts.

"So we take it that City Light Up went well?" He asked while eating a jelly doughnut.

"It did...we actually made it to Maura's at a reasonable time but ma was there making gingerbread for the houses we are going to do tonight."

"Ouch...cock blocked by ma Rizzoli." Frost said laughing.

"Yeah tell me about it...and Maura had to be here early to work on some reports for the governor for a meeting this morning."

"Why don't you go home and take a nap Jane? We will call if anything comes up here." Kosak offered the exhausted woman.

"No...but I will go and curl up on Maur's couch, if you don't mind? She will not be back until after lunch."

"Go ahead we got you covered." Kosak said smiling at the woman.

"Thanks guys." She said as she headed down to Maura's office.

"You know I didn't think we were going to have as much fun this Christmas than last year with Frankie. But teasing Jane is turning out to be quiet fun." Frost said to Korsak.

"Yeah...but that can be a whole lot more dangerous. Jane carries lots of cans of whup ass with her."

"Whatever." The young man said flinging his hands waving the man's word off as nothing.

"Just remember...I warned you." He said and finished his doughnut.

 **XXXXX**

Maura walked back into her office at 1 pm and found a heart warming site of Jane curled up on her couch fast asleep. She smiled and couldn't bring herself to wake the slumbering woman so she took the throw from off the chair beside the couch and covered her up. She then went to her desk and started working on some evaluations she needed to get done before the end of the month.

She would work a little then find herself starring at the sleeping woman. It amazed her how love worked. She was a woman of science and couldn't explain how someone's presence made one feel embraced when they weren't even in the room at times. It just baffled her but here she sat feet away from the woman she loved and it was like the sleeping woman's arms were holding her tightly.

She thought about the conversation in the Dirty Robber before they left for the City Light Up the night before. "You are the peace in my world. I hope you know that." Jane had admitted. She smiled and thought of all the times the woman had shown up on her door step after being plagued by nightmares. She was grateful for this gift of watching her sleep in peace. She wondered how she could even number the gifts let alone explain to Jane what she was to her world. Maybe that's what she would try to do this year if possible...show her what she meant to her world.

"Maura...have you seen..." Maura caught Angela at her door trying to keep the woman from waking Jane up, "...Jane." Was said quieter.

"Shhh...she is taking a nap in my office. Was there something you needed?"

"No...it can wait till tonight. I just hadn't seen her all day and was wondering where she had gotten off too. You know she has never slept well during the day. I'm surprised she is doing so on you couch." Angela said and looked at her daughter puzzled.

"She was tired, I guess." Maura threw out there as a way of explanation.

"Guess so." The woman said dropping the subject and going towards the elevators to go back up stairs.

Maura went back in her office and smiled thinking Jane's confession was truly from her heart the night before. Not that she had any doubts of course but the slumbering woman was proof at the moment that she did feel peaceful enough to sleep around her. That was until both their phones rang.

"Rizzoli"

"Isles."

* * *

 **Sometimes it's the quite moments that are the true gifts and meanings of Christmas.**


	7. Chapter 7

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

The women arrived at a brutal crime scene. An elderly man had been stabbed in his home repeatedly. They had seen a lot of gruesome sights but this one had such a frenzy of rage that it caused both of them to have to take a moment to gather themselves before processing the scene.

"What do we have here Maur?"

"Pure rage and over kill Jane. So much I'm not sure where to even start."

"Time of death...let's start there." He has gone through rigor but the cold temperatures mask any assumption of time of death. That is if I made assumptions."

Jane smile...that was her girl. "Well we know that he was stabbed at least."

"I didn't say that." She said as she looked up at Jane.

"Come on Maur...I do not think those holes are the new fashion statement or a new form of body piercing." Jane said huffing as Frost and Korsak giggled.

"I should hope not." She said and looked down at the body, "It's not a very good look at all." They all looked at the doctor who looked up with a straight face. She finally smiled and they all busted out laughing.

"That was bad Maur." Jane said shaking her head but was secretly proud of the woman for making them laugh.

"No what's bad is the pure anger that caused this man's death."

"I agree...but let's get everything we need from here and get him back to BPD so we can start finding out answers to all of this." She said as she waved with her hand to all the blood spatter on the walls.

 **XXXXX**

The women walked into the smell of ginger spice as they walked into Maura's house at midnight. It was such a contrast to what the second part of their day had been filled with. The smell of family, cheerfulness, and love sounded them. They found the chief maker of the scent asleep on Maura's couch. Jane smiled and started to wake the woman up. "Jane..." Was whispered and woman looked up, "...let her sleep. Just cover her up."

"Don't you want to have a drink and decompress?"

"Yes...but let's do that in the bathtub. I need a hot bath, sleep, and your arms holding me."

Jane smiled, "Always here to serve." She said as she covered her mother then took the beer Maura handed her as they went upstairs.

They never made the bath tub since the alcohol hit the exhaustion in Maura's body. Jane massaging her shoulders did the exact same thing that she hoped the bath would do anyways. She just couldn't seem to tear herself away from those magical fingers dancing on her back long enough to run the water required for a bath.

She tried to get the sight of 25 stab wounds out of her mind but it was there. The reality sank into her heart... fairytales come to an end because of evil or was it because people allowed evil to end them. "Who could have stabbed someone 25 times?" She said out loud not meaning too.

"I don't know honey but we will catch him."

"He was old and defenseless...he looked like Santa."

"I know..." Jane said as she massaged deeper trying to loosen the knot in Maura's back from standing over the body for four hours trying to find everything she could to help find the man's killer.

"There was so much rage Jane..."

"Shhh...Come here and let me hold you for awhile." She said pulling the woman into her chest as they laid back on the pillows.

"Jane..."

"Hum..."

"I don't want the fairy tale of Santa Claus to end. I still want to believe in Santa."

"Then don't ever stop believing." She said as she kissed the woman's head as they fell asleep in one another's arms.

* * *

 **I know this is short but I have found the thread of the story. This chapter is short but very powerful and necessary as a foundation for the rest of the story. Now I realize that the first story was so fluffy. This story will ride a roller-coaster because that is what life is but I promise a good ride like always. Just hang with me. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**When you have three series going at the same time...one sometimes picks the wrong one to up date. :P**

 **My apologies to those who were excited about a new post that wasn't there yesterday morning. I may try and do a double header today on this series but I can't promise it. But let's get into it and see what unfolds.**

 *** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

 **m**

Jane woke up when she heard someone in the kitchen. She started to get concerned but remembered they had left Angela on the couch sleeping last night. She slipped slowly out from underneath Maura. She tried but failed at not waking the sleeping woman.

"Jane..."

"Shhh...you have another hour. Ma's in the kitchen and I'm going down to talk with her."

"I can..."

"No...sleep."

"Okay..." Was barley spoken as the woman's head face plowed into her pillow.

Jane looked at the beautiful woman, who when she awakened was going to fuss about all the wrinkles in her dress. They were so tired when Jane pulled them back into the pillows that they went to never never land clothes and all. She almost wanted to take a picture of the seldom wrinkled woman but thought better of it. She could just tease her from her own mental images, it would be more fun that way anyway.

She made it into the kitchen and saw Angela starting some coffee. "Morning ma...what are you doing up at 6 am?"

"Just woke up. What time did you girls finally get home last night?"

"Midnight..."

"It's a bad one isn't it?" She asked as she gave Jane a cup of coffee.

"I can't discuss it but yeah. It's even gotten to Maura."

"Maura?"

"Yeah...the guy looked like a 'want a be Santa" and it has her messed up for some reason. She has seen bad scenes before but this one...I don't know." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well things effect people differently for time to time." She said as a way of explaining the situation. "Do you think you'll be home in time to start the gingerbread houses tonight?" Angela asked wanting to change the subject off of murder.

"I'm not sure ma. It really depends on how this case goes."

"Okay...you can just text me and let me know if you can make it and I'll put out the stuff." She said patting Jane on the shoulder. "Now how about some bunny pancakes?"

"I would love some Angela." Maura said as she came around the corner. They both looked at her puzzled at where she appeared from.

"You got your ninja shoes on again?" Jane asked looking at the woman's feet.

"No...I just couldn't sleep once you got up and decided to join the two of you down here." She said as she came and kissed Jane good morning.

Angela started Maura a cup of tea, "Jane why don't you go and take a shower and change into some fresh clothes now that Maura's up." The woman looked at her mother like "why?"

"I want to talk with Maura about your Christmas gift."

"Okay..." She said hesitantly as she took her coffee and started up the stairs.

"And I will be listening for the shower water missy." She shouted up behind Jane as she started up the stairs.

"What about Jane's gift?" Maura asked after they heard the shower running. "Oh...that was just an excuse to get her out of the room. I really wanted to ask you about how you are feeling?"

Maura looked at the woman puzzled, "I'm feeling well and healthy."

"I know that." She said waving a hand of dismissal at Maura. "Last Christmas was perfect for you. I was wondering how this Christmas was comparing?"

Maura looked down at her tea, "Jane told you that I was having issues."

"Not really...she said you two caught a really bad case. Remember when I told you last year that Jane's job stole Christmas from her piece by piece each year until last year when you gave it back to her."

"Angela...I didn't..."

"Hush! You did give it back to her but I have a fear. Since you have the Christmas magic now, that your job might be trying to steal some of it from you."

"I'm not sure..." She couldn't finish her statement as the tears just started down her cheeks.

"Oh Maura honey..." She said as she pulled the woman into her arms. "I know I'm not your real mother but you are my daughter just the same as Jane. That's why I'm going to tell you the same two things I've told her all her life. One... there are things in this world that are just sad. There are no explanations... they just make you cry. Just as there are things that are good that make you smile for no reason at all. Second thing...when those sad things appear in your world my arms are always open to express the sadness on." She said kissing the top of Maura's head.

"Plus I know the real secret of chasing most of the sad things away." Maura pulled away from Angela's shoulders giving her a look of "how."

"I make bunny pancakes." She said as they both laughed at the woman's answer to sadness.

"Well in that case I might have to have a double order."

"I got you covered. You go on up and shower and change. Jane should be finishing soon.

"Thanks Angela." She said kissing the woman on the cheek. "I have always considered you as a mother figure." She said as she turned and went up the stairs.

Angela started the pancake batter smiling. She loved the gift of being in her daughters lives even if it was just to make the world brighter with bunny pancakes.

* * *

 **The world is brighter with any kind of pancake.**


	9. Chapter 9

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Jane walked into the squad room and sat at her desk. She was smiling but would never admit to anyone the reason why. She loved the fact that Angela had made Maura feel better with her bunny pancakes. She had always loved when the woman made them for her even though she would try and blow the gesture off.

"Well look who's smiling this morning?" Frost said coming in and sitting at his desk.

"Leave it alone. Did you get anything off the man's cell phone yet?" She asked deflecting away from his inquisitive look.

"Yeah...but they were all regular numbers except for one that showed up three times in the last two days."

"Who did that belong to?"

"It was a burner.'

"Damn..."

"Language Jane." Maura said as she walked in.

"Yes it is a word in the English language." She said smiling up at her girlfriend. "What brings you up from the bowels of the building." She said being dramatic. Maura laughed and swatted at the woman. "Watch it now...Santa is not into violent behavior." She said jerking away from the woman's reach.

"I should think he isn't into vulgar language either." Jane hung her head in mock shame as Maura took that as a sign of victory for the moment. "I have gone over the toxicology report and haven't found anything unusual in your victim's system and all the trace evidence is from the home he was found murdered in."

"Damn..." She said thinking out loud. "Sorry Maur...it slipped."

"I know." She said sitting down beside her girlfriend as they both reflected on the non information at the crime scene.

"What if we are looking at this all wrong?" Jane asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked wondering what was going on in the woman's head.

"Maybe there is evidence."

"You've lost me Jane."

"Maybe it's family. I know the only one who has ever made me that angry was family."

"Keep going..." Korsak said as he was seeing where Jane was heading with her thought.

She stood and was going to say something but stopped when she noticed everyone was looking towards the elevators. She turned and looked as Maura got up and started towards the little boy who looked lost.

"Sam?"

"Maura..." He yelled and came running to her as she knelt down to hug him. There was a young officer that came out of the elevator.

"There you are! You little twerp!"

"I beg your pardon." Maura said as she stood up and pulled Sam against her legs in a protective manor.

"Oh sorry mam. I was talking to the kid who ran by security and into the elevator."

"I have you know this young child is not a twerp! And further more..."

"I got it Maur. Take Sam to my desk and see what's up." She looked at Jane then back at the officer and turned herself and Sam towards Jane's desk.

"Thank you...I didn't know it was her son."

"It's okay...go get me a visitors badge." She said as the man turned and jumped on the first elevator that opened. Jane thought a moment about what the man had said about Sam being Maura son and it made her smile. Until she was pulled out of the thought by Maura screaming her name.

"What is it?" She asked as she came running back in.

"Susan has run away!" Sam yelled at her.

"What?"

"She told me that she was the cause of it all and she ran away so you two would get into trouble."

"Okay Sam..." She said picking the boy up and sitting him in her chair. "I need you to start from the beginning and tell me everything you know."

* * *

 **Yes this is short and yes it is a cliffhanger. I plan on posting again today hopefully. This is leading into a bigger section and this is the only logical stopping spot at the moment.**


	10. Chapter 10

**My chapters got out of order. I believe chapter seven was totally missing. It is fixed, please forgive this error. Please read chapter seven because it will help explain some tings you might have been scratching your heads on. :(**

 *** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Jane squatted down to get on eye level with Sam who had begun to look down at the floor. "Sam...I need to know exactly everything that Susan said."

The boy was silent. Jane looked up and noticed that there were four adults standing over her wanting to hear what he said. She stood and took the badge from the young officer. "I got it from here." He looked at her and nodded his head and left. "Guys give us a moment she said to Frost and Korsak who shook their heads in understanding. Maura just sat down by Jane's desk and waited.

She squatted down again, "Sam..." she decided to change tactics, "...does you dad know that you are here?" He shook his head no but didn't look up. "Does he know that Susan ran away?" Again she got a no head shake. She looked at Maura who understood and went to call Ed the twins father. After she left she lifted the boys head up so he could look and see what she was saying was the truth. "Sam...it's just you and me now buddy. Will you tell me now." He looked and saw that what Jane said was true.

"We were at school yesterday and we were called to Father MacKaye's office." Jane's stomach started churning as she thought of the two little guys with the priest.

"What did he want?"

"He asked us stuff about staying at Maura's house."

"What kind of stuff?" She asked as a knot presented itself after remembered the turn of conversation at church on Sunday.

"Where we slept and what we did." Jane tried to keep her temper because she realized the boy had already been interrogated by the priest and be the looks traumatized by it.

"Okay Sam...listen to me sweetie. You are not in trouble or to blame for any of this." She paused as his head came up and tears started down his face. "Yes I am. If I hadn't told Ms. Rao that we slept with you two, Susan would still be here."

Jane ran her hand through her hair and tried to take it down to a six year olds level, "How did it come up that you slept with us?"

"Ms. Rao said that Susan was happy Monday for the first time in weeks and I told her that it was because we slept with you two." Jane got the picture slowly. "But then she went somewhere and then we had to go to the office. Papa came down to the school and yelled at both of them about something and then we went home. Susan didn't sleep all night. I could hear her crying then she told me she was leaving that she had gotten you and Maura into trouble by asking to sleep with you." Jane was speechless at the moment. She was really trying to grasp why someone would do this.

"Jane..." She looked up at the boy, "What was the big deal? We have slept with Papa and aunt Joanne. Why is it different sleeping with you two?"

"It's not!" Maura firmly said and picked the crying boy up and sat down with him on her lap. She looked at Jane who shivered at the fire that she saw in green eyes. "Sam your papa is on his way here. Did Susan say anything else to you about where she might go?" They heard a muffled sound between sniffles as the boy had barricaded himself into her shoulder and neck. She pulled back and looked at him, "Can you say that again?"

"I said... she said..."She was going to find Santa Claus again because he helped fix things last year." He took in a deep breath, "She said..."He was the only one who could help the police when they were in trouble and Jane is the police."

Jane stood up wide eyed and grabbed her keys. "Come on Frost!"

"Where are we going?"

"To make sure that a certain air vent shaft got totally sealed up before I have to go and kill a priest. Then again I might just do that on the way." She said waving her hands in the air.

"Jane..." Maura yelled after her, "...find Susan first and we will take care of the other matter later together. I might want a piece of that action as well."

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the delay. I do plan on updating again today. It's the most busy time of the year.**


	11. Chapter 11

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Jane had lights and sirens on heading for the school. She thought about the fence where Susan had crawled thru last year and fell into an old air vent shaft. She was angry with herself for not double checking it before now. She pulled into the parking lot and started over to the field when Father Mackaye yelled at her, "What are you doing?"

"Jane you go... I'll take care of him." She looked at Frost and shook her head in understanding. She really wanted to tear the man into pieces but she needed to get to the young girl first. She saw that the fence had been repaired so she climbed it thinking it was a tough climb but if Susan was hell bent on doing it then she probably could have done it. The twins were very smart and resourceful.

She made it to the place of the shaft and found it totally sealed so she started looking around and couldn't see anything. She pulled her phone out and called Maura, "Honey can you possible see where that tunnel came out? The air shaft is solid."

"Let me get into your computer." She started her search, "Jane I'm not finding anything about the tunnels ending place."

"Santa isn't in the tunnel anymore." Sam spoke up.

"Hold on a moment Jane."

"Where is he Sam?" She asked with hope.

"She saw him at the park."

"Dear lord...Jane... Sam said she saw Santa at the park."

"You and Korsak bring him to the park."

"We will as soon as Ed get's here. He should be here in about ten minutes."

"Okay we'll see you there." She said hanging up and making her way back to the fence. She made it over and saw Frost still talking to Father Asshole. "Frost we got to go!" She yelled.

"Jane Rizzoli I want to talk to you!" The priest yelled.

"Fine make an appointment to see me in hell!" She yelled back as she made it to the car with Frost right behind her and they tore out of the parking lot.

"Jane that was..."

"Save it Frost."

"Jane...I know you are mad but this guy is serious. You and Maura might want to get a lawyer."

"All I'm going to do right now is find Susan and the rest we will deal with later. Especially since we haven't done anything wrong."

"I know that and anyone that knows you two knows that but this man has it out for you. What did you do that made him so mad?"

"The only two things I can think of is I read and have my own view of God not his and that I fell in love with someone he doesn't approve of so basically he's mad that I exist."

"Ouch..."

"I really do not care about his opinion other than it has hurt the people I love and now I'm looking for one of the most innocent little girls I know because of his backwards thinking."

"I get that."

They pulled into Boston Commons and started glancing around hoping that Maura would show soon with Sam so that he could show them where Susan said she saw Santa this time. It took the others about fifteen minutes to meet up with Jane and Frost.

"Sam show us where Susan saw Santa." She said to him. He took her hand and walked over to a bench in the middle of the park. She looked around and didn't see any sign of Susan.

"He sits here and she comes and talks to him sometimes." Jane's heart sank. She looked up to the rest who had followed behind.

"We need uniforms here to canvas the area. We also need to put a bolo on Susan. If necessary we will put an amber alert out. Ed you need to take Sam home."

"No I want to stay and look for Susan." He said interrupting her delegating.

"Jane I can take him home..." Maura started but was firmly stopped.

"No!" Jane said but then realized she said it harshly, "We need to be careful Maura." She said giving her a knowing look.

"I'll take Angela with me and I have already called Montague my lawyer to come over tonight." She said letting Jane know she understood and was taking care of them legally.

"I can have Joanne go to your house too. I just want to help find Susan." Ed said franticly.

"If you don't have an issue with it Ed then it will be alright but I want an uniform to drive you two home and stay until ma and Joanne arrive. I'm sorry but we need to be smarter than he is."

"I understand Jane. We will wait for an uniform." She said with a sad look at her girlfriend.

 **XXXXX**

Angela and Maura walked in with Sam. Angela could feel the tension coming off of the woman so she took the lead with the little boy.

"Sam have you eaten lunch?"

"No..."

"Well I know Maura hasn't either so would you help me make her some and we can make some cookies too."

"Really?"

"Yes...now go to the bathroom and wash your hands and we will start when you are done."

"Yes ma'am." He said running to the bathroom.

She smiled thinking one down...one to go. "Maura honey it will be okay. Jane will find her." She said coming and patting the woman on the shoulder.

"I know Angela...I just can't fathom the possible reason why that man did this to those two precious children."

"I can't either and I've known him for a long time." She said coming and hugging the woman. "Why don't you go and change into something comfortable because I think it's going to be a long day."

"I think you might be right." She said starting for the stairs.

 **XXXXX**

It was 7 pm when Ed showed up to pick up Sam and Joanne. He looked worn out and worried but he was told there wasn't anything that he could do. He got there about the time Maura's lawyer arrived. They talked about all the legalities of the situation. Montague wasn't too worried about the ledged allegations but gave them some advice for the future.

Jane walked in at 1 am and found Angela a sleep in a chair and Maura curled up in a ball on the couch. She noticed two completed ginger bread houses and smiled knowing that Sam and Maura had made them. She figured at the suggestion of the woman sleeping in the chair hoping it would take their minds off of Susan.

"Janie..." was whispered.

"Hey ma."

"Any news?" Angela asked as she got up and came around and hugged her.

"No ma." She hugged back needing the contact.

"Have you eaten?"

"No...I'm just tired but I can't stay. I just came by to check on you two."

"We will be fine Jane but you need to eat. I bet you haven't eaten all day. Come on I'll make you a sandwich."

"Okay..." She was too tired to argue with the woman at the moment and went to get a bottle of water.

"Jane!" Maura woke up at the sound of her boots on the wood floor.

"It's okay. It's me." She said as the woman popped off the couch into a standing position.

"Anything Jane?" She asked hoping.

"No..." She said coming over and hugging her girlfriend. "We canvased the area and found out that Susan left with a man dressed as a Santa but then they vanished. We have put out an Amber alert but nothing yet. I'm heading back to BPD. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh God...Jane!"

"We will find her." She said holding the woman who was shaking and crying. Jane knew that she was thinking the same thing as she was, "Please find her before she ends up on one of my tables."

"Here's your sandwich Jane." Angela said trying to help the sadness in the room.

"Thanks ma I'll eat it on the way in."

"No Jane...eat it here while you wait for me. I'm going to go get dressed and go with you."

"Maura..."

"No...Jane...I need to be there with you." She said as she went to get dressed. Jane smiled half heartedly, she had wished the woman would say that. She needed the woman's strength near her. She ate the sandwich looking at the gingerbread houses and prayed.

 _God please let her be okay. I believe you gave us a miracle last year with the Santa thing. Please let Susan be right again this time too._

"You okay Jane?" Angela asked.

"Yeah ma just thinking."

"I know honey... I know." She said as she came and kissed her daughter on the head.

* * *

 **More later.**


	12. Chapter 12

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

b

It was going on 36 hours missing. Frost and Korsak had gone home even though they wanted to stay. No one had slept in over 48 hours and were like walking zombies. Angela had brought in food for Jane and Maura who were in the M.E.'s office at the moment trying to swallow as much of a turkey sandwich as they could.

"Maur...I have to believe she is still alive. I know what the statistics say but this is Susan." She said as the tears that had been held back for two days started running down her cheeks.

"Jane..." Maura cooed more than said as she sat down on the couch by her. "I believe she is alive too." She said as she wrapped Jane up in her arms and held her. She slid back into the corner of the couch and pulled Jane with her. She held her to her chest hoping that maybe the woman might close her eyes and rest a moment. The soft butterfly kisses to the brunettes head paid off as she heard Jane's breathing level out as the woman cried herself to sleep on Maura's chest. They slept like that for few hours.

 _Jane found herself standing by the park bench that Sam showed her was Santa's. She looked around and started yelling for the little girl. "Susan...Susan...Where are you?"_

 _"I'm right here Jane."_

 _She looked down and on the other end of the bench there she stood. Jane ran and hugged the girl. "Where have you been? We have been looking all over for you?"_

 _"I was with Santa."_

 _"Honey Santa's dead."_

 _"He's not dead Jane. Santa is alive! SANTA IS ALIVE! SANTA IS ALIVE!"_

"Santa's alive!" Jane yelled and sat up straight in a daze.

"Jane?" Maura asked softly not wanting to scare the woman.

Jane stood and got that look in her eye. "Maura...Santa's alive but we have a dead guy in there that looks like Santa."

"What?" she asked puzzled at Jane's train of thought.

"Okay I know it sounds weird... but just listen to me a minute."

"Okay."

"What if Susan and our dead guy are connected in some way?"

"I think your mind and emotions are processing things Jane and joining them."

"Maybe but come with me I need my computer."

"Just use mine."

"No you have weird stuff on yours." She said waving her hands at the laptop.

"Weird stuff like files?" Maura said messing with her girlfriend. She loved it when Jane was on the hunt of something.

"Funny...are you coming or not?"

"I'm right behind you."

They made it up stairs and found that Frost and Korsak had only went home to shower and change and were back processing things again. "Great you are here."

"What do you have Jane?" Korsak asked knowing that look in the woman's eyes.

"Don't know yet...working on it. Frost who made the 911 call on dead Santa down stairs?"

"Jane his name is Herald Hickey." Maura said wanting to give the man some dignity.

"I would prefer being called dead Santa." She said as the fellows laughed.

"Jane...Hickey is an old Irish name meaning "descendant of the healer."

"He would have to be with a name like that from being beaten up all the time." She said looking at frost with a knowing smile. Maura just shook her head at the woman and smiled too knowing that she would never change her and glad that she never would.

"The call came in off a cell phone registered to the school Susan goes to. The man who called never gave his name."

"I knew they were connected!" She said making a fist in a small celebration. "Get on finding out who has that phone."

"On it."

She turned and looked at the board that they had ignored for two days. "What are we missing?"

"A shower." Angela said looking at her daughter who was still in the same clothes from two days ago and going on three days.

"Ma..."

"Don't ma me young lady. I'm here on behalf of public safety." She said holding out a change of clothes and a toiletry bag.

"Thank you Angela..." Maura said taking it from her. "She will take a shower in the locker room down stairs."

"You people are just wrong." Jane said in a huff and grabbed the clothes from Maura and walked off.

"I better go and unruffled some feathers." Maura said as she followed behind her.

"Do what ever is necessary honey." Angela said in a low voice as Maura was passing by. The woman looked back at her shocked but then grinned.

Maura walked into the locker room and heard the water running. She knew that Jane would be angry but she knew that the woman wouldn't leave the station until Susan was found.

"Jane..."

"Go away."

"Come on Jane." She said as she got close to the curtain. "Jane!" Was yelled as a hand pulled her clothes and all into the water. "So I need a shower?"

"Well...yes you did and now I need a change of clothes." She said in a huff looking at her wet out fit.

"I guess you'll just have to call ma again then." She said smirking at the woman.

"Oh I don't think so detective." She said taking at step closer to the woman. "I believe my girlfriend will be going to my car and getting me a change of clothes."

"Your car isn't here." Jane said smirking.

"Yes it is Korsak brought it here for me." She said as she took notice of her girlfriend's naked body just centimeters from her.

"Damn." Jane said as she leaned in and kissed the woman that all of a sudden had the look of Frog Pond in her eyes. She never could forget that first look of desire she noticed in Maura's eyes. They came together with the need of contact and release. They both had been so stressed with everything that all their emotions were pent up to the hilt and ready to explode. An hour later they both emerged in fresh clothes and a new attitude.

* * *

 **It's getting intense and will continue too for a bit. The girls needed a moment.**


	13. Chapter 13

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

m

Jane walked in from getting her shower to her desk. "Well you look better." Frost said smiling at the woman.

"I actually feel better." She said even though she was fighting the touch of guilt for allowing her hormones to take over but Maura was right they both needed the release to help their emotions balance out. "Have you found out anything on that cell phone yet?"

"I haven't gotten a response back yet."

"Let's take a drive and see if we can change that." She said standing up and putting her jacket on.

"Jane..." Korsak said looking at the woman sternly, "...you can't go."

"Why not?"

"You have been ordered by the brass to stay away from the school, priest, and now this case."

"Since when!" She almost yelled.

"Since now." He said showing her the e-mail.

"What the hell?"

"I told you to protect yourself Jane." Frost said as he came over to read the e-mail too.

"They can't really be serious?" she asked in denial.

"I'm afraid they are...Father MacKaye has made a serious allegation against you and Maura. now that Susan has run away they can't totally deny it so your off the case."

"Screw him and them. I'm not going to stop looking for her...Korsak."

"I knew you would say that...but take some personal time off and don't get caught. Be smart about this Jane...for once test the waters before jumping head first in. Frost and I have your back so let us be your feet and ears for awhile and go get legal advice."

"Maura has already done that."

"I mean a union rep."

"Really?"

"Yes Jane...really."

"God I hate religion!" She said as she stomped out to the elevator.

"Amen," the two men said in unison.

 **XXXXX**

Jane, Maura and Angela were talking at Maura's breakfast bar. "I can't believe Father MacKaye is actually implying you two are the cause of Susan running away." Angela said in a huff.

"I know ma. Something just isn't right about all of this." She said as Maura's phone began to ring.

"Maura Isles."

"Montague..."

"Yes I understand."

"Thank you for calling and letting me know. We will be expecting the papers. Good-bye." She disconnected the call and put her head in her hand and rubbed her forehead.

"What is it Maur?"

"We are being served restraining orders on Sam and Father Mackaye until this whole matter is resolved."

"That bastard!"

"Jane!" Angela yelled.

"What ma?"

"He's still a priest." She said in a correcting tone.

"No his not! He isn't!" She said answering her mother's "he is too" look, "From what I see...he isn't even a good Christian right now let alone a good person even!"

"Jane..." Maura said in a soft tone hoping to stave off the fight that was going to happen soon.

"No...let me finish!" She said as she was on a role of her rant, "He isn't doing what the bible says! He's not loving his neighbor as himself! He's not even doing good to his enemies if that's what we are!" She said passionately.

"Wow!" Angela voiced in surprise interrupting her. The two women looked at the woman like "what?"

"You actually heard the sermons and all this time I thought you were listening to baseball games on your transistor radio." Angela said smiling.

"Transistor radio?" Maura repeated back confused.

"That was only during the summer ma...I listened during the winter because football started later." She said as the two women busted out laughing.

"I'm missing something here." Maura said looking from one to the other.

"I got caught listening to a baseball game when I was eight. Carl Yastremski hit a home run and I yelled "that a boy Yaz" out during mass."

"Father MacKaye was so angry he made Jane stay after school for a whole week." Angela added to the memory.

"Yeah...I missed softball practice and didn't get to start our final game because of him."

"But you did learn not to do that again right?" Maura asked already knowing the probable answer.

"Not really... The next Sunday Jim Rice hit a home run and she high fived her brother letting Father Mackaye know that he would never win with her."

"You were a handful weren't you." Maura said smiling at her girlfriend.

"That's an understatement." Angela said as the door bell rang. "I'll get it."

"No Angela...I'll get it. I believe it's the restraining order being delivered." She said as Jane also got up to go with her. She opened the door to an uniformed officer.

"Dr. Maura Isles."

"Yes..."

"Can you please sign here for me?" He said nervously looking at Jane with an almost I'm sorry look as she rested her arm on her gun.

"Thank you officer." She said as he nodded his head and walked off.

"You thanked him for serving you a restraining order?" Jane was baffled.

"It's not his fault, he is just doing his job." She said closing the door and opening the envelope. It really didn't hold any surprises since Montague had already informed her of it's contents. She stopped in the middle of going back to the table and turned to Jane. "Can Barry and Vince bring a whiteboard and copies of everything to the house?"

"It will take some sneaking but yeah. Why?"

"Something you said earlier..." She trailed off into her thoughts.

"Maur?"

"Oh sorry...Have them bring it and I'm going to meditate for a few moments. Something is in the back of my mind and I need to process it first." She said and headed to the yoga room.

"Wow...you didn't even huff or push." Angela said amazed that her daughter wasn't following behind the woman demanding answers.

"It wouldn't do any good. I've learned it's just quicker to get answers if I do what she asked."

"That's very smart of you dear." She smiling at her daughter thinking, "Who would ever thought my daughter would ever give in so easily. I believe she has been whooped."

Jane pulled her phone out, "Korsak...I need..." was heard as she headed up stairs to change into sweats since she wasn't working.

* * *

 **Okay...it's getting good. I know details of the ending and it's a bit away off. I hope to have the time lines of the ladies Christmas Eve to coincide with ours today. Lot's of good stuff with twists and turns so keep guessing because it makes me smile. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

 **m**

Angela was in the kitchen starting to make food for everyone who was going to make Maura's living room a squad room. It wasn't there normal gathering event but she decided that she wasn't going to allow everything going on with Susan and Father MacKaye to steal her girls Christmas spirit. With that in mind she decided that fudge and Christmas cookies were in order along with her special spaghetti sauce.

Jane walked into the house with one end of a white board while Frankie had the other. Frost and Korsak came in with a box of files and laptops behind them. "Ma it smells wonderful in here." Frankie said as he sat the board down and went over to the pot on the stove to taste what he was smelling. "What are you cooking?"

"That's for dinner. Now get away. I put snacks out on the table over there for you fellows." She said turning him away from the stove and towards the table.

"Thanks Angela." Korsak said as they started over to the table too. Everyone except for Jane, she started pulling files out of the boxes.

Maura heard all the voices and made her way into the living room from the yoga room. She went and found three dry erase makers and went to the board. Everyone just remained quiet knowing this wasn't normal for the woman to do so. She made a line down the middle of the board. On the top of one side she wrote Herald Hickey and on the other she wrote Susan.

On the Herald side she wrote DOD 12-3 around 11 pm. On the Susan side she wrote interrogated 12-4 in the afternoon. Jane watched and caught on to what her girlfriend's train of thought was and where she was going with it. They let Maura finish her information since she was on a roll before adding all the other facts that had came in to hers.

When they were through they all sat and looked at the board. It was apparent that the two events had to be related but that one piece of the puzzle that would connect them together alluded them at the moment. The cell phone that had made the 911 call was from the school but it was in a desk drawer in a office space used by many. It wasn't assigned to anyone and there weren't any finger prints on it. All the school employees had easy access to it.

Jane looked at the board hard and Korsak saw the wheels turning, "What are you thinking Jane?"

"Before we knew that Susan was missing I was thinking that this guy had to have been murdered by someone close. If it were me, twenty five stab wounds means I've pissed someone off really bad and the only ones that can make me even close to that mad is someone who knows me and lived with me for a long time like family."

"Jane Rizzoli you better not stab me!" Angela said becoming mock indignant.

"I said you make me mad enough too ma, not that I would."

"Okay...you make me mad too sometimes." She said half smiling.

"I know ma but I love you." She said and went and side hugged her mother. "Frost does this guy have any close family?" She asked trying to stay focused on her train of thought.

"He was married and had two sons Daniel and Michael. His wife died shortly after the birth of Michael and Daniel ran away at fourteen."

"Where's Michael now?" She asked as she looked at the picture of the man on Maura's autopsy table.

"He went into foster care at the age of thirteen when Herald was arrested on several drunk driving charges and had a wreck with Michael in the car with him."

"Was anyone else involved in the wreck?" Korsak asked getting into the conversation.

"No...only an unlucky Elm tree."

"Okay...what about siblings? Let's go back further. This guy has to be a key of some kind."

"Hasn't anyone called about Susan on the tip line?" Angela asked out of the blue.

"What?" Jane looked at her mother puzzled.

"I was just wondering why no one has seen Susan yet?"

Everyone looked down not wanting to answer that question. "We are not sure Angela but there is always hope." Maura answered for the exhausted detectives. They had manned the phones for hours as every nut job in Boston called with a Susan spotting tip but nothing panned out and now the phones were dead. They were just praying that Susan wasn't too.

"Hey...Hey...I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring everyone down." The woman said as she noticed the saddened faces.

"It's okay ma...we are all just concerned and tired. Maybe some of that spaghetti and Christmas cookies are what we all need." Jane said trying to ease the tension in the room.

"I could eat!" Frankie said excitedly.

"You could eat anytime!" Angela said laughing at the hungry man.

Maura passed on the dinner and poured herself a glass of wine and went and sat on the couch with her legs up underneath her. Jane stood in the kitchen as the woman took a sip of her wine and watched as her head drop down and wiped a tear from her cheek. Jane went into the living room letting the others eat feeling the need to find out if her girlfriend was okay.

"Maur..."

She looked up and Jane saw it all in the woman's eyes. Maura was slowly losing hope that the chaos would stop and that for some stupid reason was feeling responsible for the little girl running away. She reached out her hand in a request and Maura took it as she stood and followed the woman into the yoga room away from the eyes of others. She slid the door shut and turned pulling the woman into a hug. "We are not at fault for Susan running away."

"I know," was said in a sad voice.

"If we let this into us it will destroy us Maur. I've seen it a thousand times with parents of kids who go missing."

"I know...but all I can see is that beautiful innocent face and..."

"Shhh...I know. It's getting to us all but I still believe she is alive."

"I'm trying to Jane."

"Look Santa didn't let us down last year and he won't this year either." she said trying to lighten up Maura's thoughts to something positive.

"But he was quicker about it last year."

"Give the man a break there Dr. Isles, he deals with elves and reindeer everyday. That's thousands of short people in green and red suits running around high off of cookies and lollipops, it's got to be like working at night court on a Friday night. You know how crazy and how fast that can be." She said with an upturned eyebrow.

Maura laughed and pulled her into a tighter hug needing the security of Jane's warmth for a moment. "I still believe Jane but I would like just a glimmer of hope to go with it, that's all I'm asking for."

Jane's phone rang as they both looked at each other like "that was fast."

"Rizzoli..."

* * *

 **okay I have gotten some comments about sending my work to a beta before posting. I respect the betas and their skills. I also apologize to the ones that my errors cause distraction to. But these stories are based on a day to day posting when I can fit in writing them and I try to deliver on my promises.**

 **When I write like this chapter of 1270 words it takes around an hour and a half then I go through and edit it on the fly and it's up usually within two hours. I do reread and edit again most of the time even after the chapter has been posted when I can. With all that said... to hit the time lines promised within the flow of the hours I work, I will still have to do it this way and beg your patients with me. I do however appreciate the feed back because it does help me look for things I repeatedly do.**

 **Now concerning the comment about Frog Pond...This is a sequel and Frog Pond is where the girls first ice skated with each other. You might want to read "Yes Maura There is a Santa Claus" it will give you more insight on this story.**

 **Now the rest of you buckle up because it's going to start to get interesting from here...promise. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

 **b**

"Rizzoli"

"Patterson...what's up?"

Maura was watching Jane listening to the other person and was getting a cross between hopeful and anxiety but was being patient so Jane could hear whoever was on the other end.

"No...No...this is good. Get her to the station so Frost and Korsak can interview her tomorrow."

"No...the bastard served me with papers so I can't do it."

"Okay...They will see you in the morning then and thank you." She said ending the call and starting out the door with Maura on her heels wondering what was going on.

"Frost...Korsak..." Everyone looked up from the table wondering what was going on. "Debbie Patterson is bringing in her ten year old niece tomorrow morning for an interview. It seems she walks a dog for an elderly lady everyday after school. She has seen a man dressed in a priest suit and hat leaving Herald Hickey's house every Monday for about six weeks now and this Monday was no different."

"Was it Father Mackaye?" Angela asked wondering what everyone else was too.

"I'm not sure so we need to have a line up card so she can look at. If we prove he is the 911 caller then maybe we can get these damn restraining orders off of me and Maura."

"Why would that change anything Jane?" Maura asked confused.

"It will make him a suspect and make it appear that he was trying to interfere with our investigation by getting me thrown off the case."

"That's a stretch Jane but it might work." Korsak said thinking out loud.

"Hey at least we have a stretch and a possible suspect now."

"Jane...Why didn't the girl say something sooner?" Angela asked, " and why wait till now?"

"She was supposed to go straight home from school but she had been walking the woman's dog to earn money for a Christmas gift for her mom and didn't tell them what she was doing."

"I get it she was afraid of getting in trouble." Angela said understanding the thoughts of a ten year old girl.

"Yeah...but when Debbie came over for dinner tonight and the family started talking about the man being killed down the street she knew she had to tell Debbie what she had seen."

"Why would he be going over to the man's house on Mondays?" Frost asked trying to see the connection between the dead man and the priest.

"Maybe he belonged to the church. Ma do you recognize the man in this picture?" She asked and pointed to the DMV picture on the board.

"No...I haven't seen him before."

"Jane...How long has the girl walked the dog for the woman?" Korsak asked.

"Since September...but she just started seeing the priest six weeks ago."

"Maybe he was a shut in or something." Angela said, "Priest go to shut ins from time to time to take confession or communion for them."

"Or give last rights." Jane said thinking out loud. "Maura was there any anointing oil on our victim?" Jane asked as the thought hit her.

"No Jane. There wasn't any substance like that on the body or clothing. But if the priest killed Mr. Hickey then there should have been blood on his clothing. You might want to ask the girl if she saw blood on his clothes."

"If there wasn't any anointing oil then he didn't give last rights. What priest doesn't give last rights?"

"One that isn't a priest or an angry one." Frankie answered his sister's question.

"If the girl picks Father Mackaye out we might have enough for a search warrant."

"Jane...he's probable already gotten rid of the evidence by now." Korsak said knowing the man had been a step ahead of them so far.

"That's probably true...but all we really need is a DNA sample from him."

"What are you thinking?" Maura asked once DNA was brought up.

"I'm thinking that the priest and the dead Santa are related."

"Well that would put a spin on things now wouldn't it." Frost said as he started typing in his computer.

"What are you looking up?" Jane asked seeing the man typing.

"I wanted to see if anything came back on the man's past. It seems he had a sister who died ten years ago and his parents are also dead."

"Well that's a dead end if ever I heard one." Korsak said laughing at his own pun.

"That was bad Korsak." Jane said shaking her head at the man still laughing at himself. "Okay we have done all we can do for tonight. Let's get some sleep and you two..." she said pointing at Frost and Korsak, "...will talk to Debbie's niece tomorrow and get a DNA sample from him some how and get it down to Suzie. She will be waiting on it because Maura is going to be calling her and telling her to expect it."

"I am?"

"You are..." She said looking at Maura.

"Sounds good to us. These old bones could use a night in my bed." Korsak said as he headed towards the door with Frost and Frankie.

"Ma...we got the clean up you go and get some rest too."

"You sure honey?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay then good night."

"Good night Angela and thank you for everything." Maura said as Jane shut the door behind her mother and locked it. Jane came over and gathered all the plates and helped fill the dishwasher. Maura started folding the dish towel she had dried her hands with when Jane took it and threw it on the counter.

"I was folding that."

"It was in my way." She said as reached and pulled the woman into herself and kissed her. Maura leaned back a bit wondering what the woman was up too but Jane just looked at her smiling. Finally Maura asked, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing."

"Hum..." she said still not believing her.

"No honest. All I want to do is sit on that couch over there and pretend to watch a movie with my girlfriend."

"Jane...I'm not sure..."

"Shhh..." Jane put her finger on Maura's mouth stopping the doubt. "...I know it's hard to do anything but think about Susan but we have to have a life. Besides we now have the best lead we have had since this all began. If we weren't doing all of this we might be watching a movie...so let's watch one."

Maura took a deep breath knowing that Jane was right, "What do you want to watch?"

"Let's watch "A Charlie Brown Christmas," it's short and then we can go up stairs and sleep." She said as she took Maura's hand and walked them to the couch. They both were asleep before Linus's speech of what Christmas was about.

Angela had forgotten her purse and was going to knock on the door but saw the two asleep in each other's arms on the couch and decided not to wake the exhausted women. She just stood there for a few moments and smiled at her girls who she was so proud of and knew would somehow bring Susan back home before Christmas.

* * *

 **Sometimes we have to choose to believe and make time even when we do not think it's possible. The atmosphere of Christmas is always there we just have to acknowledge it.**


	16. Chapter 16

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

 **h**

Jane woke up about 3 am with her arm numb. She turned to her left and found said cause of the numbness. Maura's head was laying dead on her bicep cutting the circulation off to her fingers. She smiled really not wanting to wake the sleeping woman but needing to if she wanted to have any use of her hand tomorrow.

"Maur..." She softly said not wanting to startle her.

"Hum...sleep."

Jane laughed, "I know you are asleep but I need you to wake up or at least change positions."

"What?" Was said as the woman snuggled into Jane's side.

"Not quiet what I had in mind but I'm getting some blood to my fingers I think." Jane thought but then jumped up within moment as the pins and needle feelings came into her hand. "Oh shit." She mouthed as she rubbed her hand trying not to be loud waking Maura.

"Jane?" To late she was fully awake now that her pillow was gone.

"Sorry Maur..." she said as she kept rubbing her hand.

Maura realized what had happened, "Oh...I'm so sorry Jane. Here let me help get your circulation going faster." She said extending her hand wanting Jane's arm.

"It's all good. We should get into bed anyway before both of us wakes up cripple or something."

"We couldn't become cripple by sleeping here but we could become very stiff."

"It's what I said."

"Alright Sam...Oh..."

"Shhh...we will find her and then we all are going to go ice skating at Frog Pond." Jane said pulling the tearing woman up off the couch and into herself for a hug.

 **XXXXX**

It was going on the fourth day of missing for Susan. Jane sat up in the bed with cold sweat running off of her as she tried to focus where she was at.

"Jane...Are you okay?" Maura asked softly not wanting to cause anymore fear in the woman.

"Yeah...yeah." She said shaking the nightmare off.

"Tell me about it."

"It's all good Maur. Go back to sleep."

"You know that will be impossible knowing you are having nightmares." She said as she wrapped her arms around the woman's waist. "Now let me hold you and let's talk." She said as she gently pulled the woman back down with her.

"You know most of my dreams are about Hoyt."

"And..."

"Well this time he was dressed as a priest. Wonder where that came from." She said with a half laugh rolling her eyes. "But all he kept saying to me as he held up the scalpel was that I was missing something important and that he was going to cut me until I realized it."

"Jane you are beating yourself up like I was. Only it is in your subconscious that manifest in your sleep. We are not the blame... we both know this rationally but because of the stigma still on homosexuality in the world it causes us to blame ourselves unjustly."

"I know and you are right...but I was thinking what if Hoyt's right?"

"Hoyt's in prison and that was a dream."

"I know but in the dream he was dressed as a priest and there wasn't any last rights given. All priest give last rights Maura."

"Maybe not ones that kill the person needing the last rights."

"Point taken."

"Let's get some sleep. None of us are thinking clearly as sleep deprived as we have been."

Jane kissed the woman who always made her feel safe, loved, and had a way of putting things back into perspective for her. "You know I love you."

"I do...and I love you too. Now sleep." She said giving Jane a final peck on the lips before closing her eyes.

 **XXXXX**

It was now 4 pm on a Saturday and Jane was pacing the floor of Maura's kitchen. Angela was trying to cook and dodge in and out of the woman's walk path. "Jane Rizzoli if you don't stop getting in my way."

"Sorry ma. I'm just nervous. They got that sample over an hour ago. What's taking so long."

"Jane... It takes time to run DNA. Suzie is one of the best at it so just be patient." Maura said smiling at the her girlfriend.

Frost and Korsak had interviewed Debbie Patterson's niece Madelyn earlier that morning. She did point out Father MacKaye as the man who visited on Mondays but firmly said she didn't see any blood on the man's clothes. They had managed to get the priest to come down for an interview since he knew Jane wasn't going to be there.

They had startled the man with the information he had been pointed out by a witness leaving Herald Hickey's house and said the person must have been mistaken. He denied even knowing Herald. They couldn't arrest or hold the man since the girl was the only thing placing the man there. But thankfully he had drank a cup of coffee and left the cup behind which Frost promptly took to Suzie.

The door bell rang and Jane sprinted to the door opening it for Frost and Korsak. They came in, "Well what do we have?' Jane asked impatiently not even waiting till they had said hello to Maura and Angela.

"Well you were right about Hickey and Father Mackaye being related. Hickey is the man's biological father." Frost said looking at her.

"I knew it."

"Hold on Jane." Korsak said slowing the woman's wheels, "We still do not have any proof that Father Mackaye was the one who killed him."

"No but we should have enough for a warrant to search his stuff."

"No judge is going to issue that warrant on this evidence. The catholic church have better lawyers than most mobs do." He said trying to get her to think before she made a mistake.

"So we do nothing." She said border lining on whining.

"I didn't say that."

"Then what Korsak?" Before he could answer, her cell phone rang.

"Rizzoli."

* * *

 **I should be able to get one more up date before I leave work tonight and I plan on going to library today. This story has gotten heavy and complex but has an amazing ending.**


	17. Chapter 17

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

 **k**

"Rizzoli" Jane answered her cell phone as the other watched in curiosity.

"How did you get this number? And I'm not suppose to be talking with you." There was a pause as she listened.

"You do remember you have a restraining order out on me."

"Yeah...yeah... 8 pm...got it." She said in a gruff tone and disconnected the call.

"Who was that Janie?" Angela asked as they all thought they knew who it was.

"Father Mackaye...he wants Maura and me to come to the church at 8 pm."

"Sounds like a trap Jane." Korsak said shaking his head.

"Yeah...maybe. Frost run this number and see what phone it comes back too."

"It's Father Mackaye's personal phone."

"Are priest allowed their own phones?" She asked wondering about the whole vow of poverty thing.

"I'm not sure about that but your priest has one." Frost said looking at her wondering what her next move was going to be.

"Okay so we have proof he called my phone...and he wants Maura and me together..."

"What are you thinking Jane?" Korsak asked but hoping it wasn't going to meet the man.

"Let's put a wire on Maura. He might expect one on me but maybe not on her. That way I can make sure to get him to admit he called asking for the meeting."

"You are a sneaky woman..." Frost said smiling, "...but I like it."

 **XXXXX**

Jane and Maura walked into the church and noticed two men standing at the alter. One was the priest and the other a young man in his twenties standing slightly behind the priest. They walked halfway down and Jane stopped their movement not having a good feeling about the set up around them.

"Okay...we are here. What did you want to tell us?" She said loudly and kept a hand on Maura's arm so she could direct her if need be.

"Go ahead and confess Father." The young man said to the priest as he pushed him slightly forward. That's when Jane noticed the gun in the young man's hand. "Get down Maura." She said as she pushed the woman into one of the pews and pulled her own gun.

"I'm not here to hurt you Jane." The man said, "I only want him to confess to his sins."

The man knowing her name voice seemed to be familiar but she couldn't place him yet. She moved slowly closer. "I know you don't I?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you let him go and we can talk this out."

"No Jane...not even your piano playing will calm me down this time. He has to confess to what he has done."

"Joey Patrick?"

"Yeah...it's me."

"Joey...it's been along time and you grown up."

"I have and I have a little boy or I had a little boy that is." He said pushing the gun hard into the priest back.

"Hey...hey...I'm putting my gun away and let's you and me talk." She said trying to defuse the man. "Tell me what this is all about Joey."

"No! He is going to tell you, isn't that right Uncle Daniel."

It flew together in Jane's mind. Father Mackaye was Herald Hickey's son and Joey's dad was Michael his brother. "What do you want me to tell her Joey?" the man asked almost indignantly.

"Tell her how you left my dad with a drunk sadistic man to fend for himself at the age of ten. Tell her how you got a new life and came back here and when I would come to confession you would tell me to tough it out when my dad...your brother would beat me!"

"He promised me he would stop when I talked to him."

"Yeah...that did a lot of good now didn't it? But I listen to you and I took care of the man until he drank himself to death. He beat me one last time before he died. Did you know that uncle? No you wouldn't would you but let me tell you. He sent this to my wife and she left me taking my son..." He said and held up what looked to be a letter. "He wrote it all down before he died. He wrote what his father made you two do and how that he had the same desires to make me do but just beat me for existing in stead so I would be as twisted as he was. My wife left me because he told her I would do the same to our son!"

"I'm sorry Joey...I didn't know."

"Like hell uncle. Isn't that why you became a priest? But it doesn't matter now...dad is dead and Hickey is dead that only leaves..."

"Hold it Joey..." Jane said trying to get the man's attention. "...you do not have to kill him to punish him." She said in a rushed moment as he paused. She thought she was getting to him, "Come on Joey put the gun down. Let the man live with knowing what he did. That will be a bad enough punishment...won't it?"

"No... because he is evil in his own way. I know what he has done to you and your girl friend and it's not right. His advice hurts innocent people."

"I did it to protect you!" The priest yelled. "I knew it had to be you when I saw him because Michael was already dead. I didn't want you to go to prison and Jane is the best detective in Boston. She would have figured it out."

"Joey we can help you." Jane pleaded with the man knowing he was coming to his end game.

"Thank you Jane... but my life is over with anyway my wife and son are gone. You were always nice to me when others weren't. I wanted to give you the truth before..."

"No!" Jane yelled as the gun went off and the young man fell to the floor dead. Father MacKaye turned and tried to catch the boy but it was to late.

"Joey...no Joey!" He cried as Maura came running and tried to see if there was anyway possible to save the young man but he was gone.

When Maura looked up at Jane and shook her head letting her know that the man was dead. She picked up the letter that had fallen from the man's hand and looked up at the manger scene that was just a few feet away from them. "Why?" Is the only thing that kept coming to her mind over and over.

* * *

 **New up date late promise.**


	18. Chapter 18

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

 **b**

It was Wednesday December 12th and Susan had been missing for eight days now. Jane had thought for sure that Father MacKaye would be the key in finding her but he just turned out to be a sad dead end. He was being replaced by a new priest that hadn't made it to the church yet but Jane hoped he would be a good one for her mother's sake. This whole event had really shaken her up but she was proud of her mother for not giving up on the Christmas spirit. Someone had to have it because it was slowly being drained from her and Maura.

She walked into the squad room and sat at her desk. She turned on her computer and as soon as it booted up, a pop up reminder came on the screen that she had put in there weeks ago. Her and Maura were suppose to go to dinner at mamma Hattie's tonight then to choir practice. She was about to call and cancel it but decided that seeing mamma Hattie might just be what was needed for their Christmas spirit issue. "Mamma always had good food and good advice." She thought to herself.

She went down to Maura's office to tell her what they were going to be doing tonight, she stopped at the door way when she noticed her girlfriend holding the Christmas card from last year in her hands and starring at it.

"What are you doing there Dr. Isles?"

"Jane..." She said looking up from the card. "I was thinking how different this Christmas has turned out compared to last Christmas. It's been sad, chaotic, and yet I still have hope that it will not end that way."

"I know what you mean." She said coming over and kissing the sitting woman. "Speaking of hope...I had made plans for dinner with mamma Hattie tonight and I really think we should go."

"Oh Jane...Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I think it's a great idea. Maybe we can see if Rondo has heard anything about Susan on the streets if we run into him."

Maura thought about it a moment, "Well it would be killing two things with a rock."

Jane laughed, "That's killing two birds with one stone."

"Oh no I do not want to kill any birds."

"I love you Maura Isles." Jane said kissing the woman before she could say anything else. "I'll pick you up here at 4 pm."

"I will be ready." She said as the woman started to leave, "...and Jane."

"Yeah..." She stopped in her tracks and looked back. Maura stood up and went to the door and closed it. She then slipped her arms around Jane's waist and pulled her in for an intimate kiss that spoke the depth of the love she had for the woman. "I love you too."

Jane pulled back and noticed that they both were wiping at their eyes. They hadn't kissed like that for over a week because of all the stress in their lives. She smiled as Maura released her, "4 pm..." was repeated before she left.

 **XXXXX**

At 4:35 pm they found themselves knocking on mamma Hattie's front door. The woman opened up and a burst of pine and cinnamon smell brushed past the two women standing there.

"Hi mamma Hattie...it's Jane and Maura." Jane said announcing who they were.

"I know who you are child. I also know you are five minutes late." The woman said smiling.

"Sorry about that Ms. Hattie. We had a last minute stop to make." Maura said, "We had to stop by my house and get..."

"Angela's cannoli's if my nose is right."

"Yes mam your nose is right on the money as always." Jane said smiling at the woman.

"Well don't just stand out in the hall...I don't serve dinner out there." She said messing with the women.

Maura walked in with Jane behind her as the woman took the box of cannoli's to the kitchen. "Is there anything we can help you with Ms. Hattie?" Maura offered as they took their coats off.

"No child other than calling me mamma Hattie instead of Ms. Hattie. That makes me feel old." She said as the women laughed. "Dinner will be on the table soon but until then I believe I would love to hear Jane play O Holy Night. That will get her fingers limbered up for practice tonight."

Jane started rubbing the palms of her hands. "Mamma Hattie Jane..."

"...would love to play it for you." Jane said interrupting Maura's excuse for her not playing. She went over to the piano and started hitting a few chords stretching her hands. She did that until she felt she could play freely. Then the music started and mamma started singing in her soprano voice:

 _O holy night the stars are brightly shining..._

As she started singing Maura closed her eyes as the music and the voice together in harmony washed over and through her.

 _It is the night of our dear savior's birth_

 _Long lay the world in sin and error pining_

 _'Til He appeared and the soul felt it's worth._

 _A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices_

 _for yonder breaks a new and glorious morn_.

"There it was." Jane thought, "Just a thrill of hope and the weary world rejoices. We need a thrill." Jane kept playing as Hattie hummed the rest of the song until the table was ready for them to eat.

They explained everything that had been going on while they ate to the wise woman. Jane had admitted to losing some of the Christmas spirit because of everything.

"Jane the world is full of broken people trying to help others with their brokenness. Don't judge to harshly because it drowns out the music in your own heart. We all be off key or out of time with the music at some point in life. It's the times we are on key and in time that we make the most music and help others. But if we stop playing it because we think it's not sounding right or others don't deserve it is when life ceases to sound pretty and no one is helped."

The two women understood what mamma Hattie was telling them but it was hard at the moment to play the music but they could at least hear the sounds of mamma Hattie's voice singing and remember the sound of pretty and maybe...just maybe the music would start again in them.

* * *

 **I know three in one night and I still have today to go... :)**


	19. Chapter 19

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

 **t**

Jane and Maura were having a cup of coffee and tea in the café with Angela on Friday morning when they heard a big ruckus coming from the lobby. They all went to see what was going on when they heard, "Vanilla tell them I'm with you." Jane smiled as she saw Rondo trying to get past Billy the detector officer of the day.

"Rondo what are you doing here?" Angela said going over to the distraught man.

"Ask your daughter Vanilla over there." He said in a grumpy way looking over at Jane. "She's the one who had me hunted."

"Well I see Mamma Hattie still has her ways."

"That's not funny Vanilla!"

"Jane..." Angela said giving her daughter a mother look of help the man.

"Alright...alright... He's with me Billy. We are going over to the café for some coffee." She said as she got the man a visitors badge. They went to where Maura had returned sitting...waiting on them.

"Mrs. Vanilla" He said smiling at the woman. Maura looked around to see who he was talking to.

"We are not married Rondo." Jane said rolling her eyes at the man.

"Mmm...what are you waiting on Vanilla."

"Are you checking out my girlfriend?" She asked indignant.

"No...I'm checking out your blessings that you need to gather before someone else does." He said and took one more look at Maura's assets.

"Look at me Rondo before your looking out behind bars." Jane said grumpily while Maura smiled at the hint of jealousy in Jane's voice.

"Yeah...right." The man said turning to look at Jane knowing that tone of voice. "Vanilla that just wasn't cool sicking mamma on me."

"We just asked her to have you call us."

"You know what happens when a blind woman starts asking for you in my neighborhood?" He asked animatedly.

"No what?"

"They find you!"

Jane and Maura laughed, "That was the point Rondo."

"No...the bible thumpers find you and make your life a living hell."

"You should go and see Hattie every now and then Rondo then she would have to send out the posy after you." Jane said smiling at the frustrated man.

"You know I love my mamma and I take care of her but you know her Jane. She'll be wanting me in the choir and church all the time. Me and religion don't see eye to eye."

"I understand that one...I'm having issues there myself but we need your help."

"It's about that little girl." He said looking concerned.

"Yeah...any word on the streets about her?"

"None that has fallen on my ears Jane but I'll keep my ear down to the ground."

"Thanks Rondo."

"Any time Vanilla...and you need to do some blessing gathering before you have to count and see what's gone." He said as he started to leave and looked Maura up and down again. "Mmm... damn shame can't see what's in front of ya."

"Get out of here!" Jane yelled and waved him out the door. "I'll bless him with..."

"Jane...are you jealous?"

Jane looked at Maura, "No! I just...never mind." She said frustrated and took her coffee with her as she headed up to her desk.

"Did I say something wrong?" Maura asked Angela as she came towards her.

"No honey...Jane is working a lot of things out right now is all." Angela said knowing that look in her daughters eyes. "She'll be alright once she make's her mind up."

"Makes her mind up on what?" Maura asked confused.

"What ever is rolling around in that head of hers."

"That could be anything." Maura said looking the direction her girlfriend had just left in and sighed.

 **XXXXX**

Jane and Maura had tried hard to maintain a Christmas spirit even though each day was getting harder. They had even went to the BPD's Christmas party since they skipped the Governor's ball this year because of Susan. It was Sunday morning the day after the party and the little girl had been missing for twelve days. The women were curled up into each others arms when Jane's phone began ringing. "Shit.." was said as Jane tried to get it before it woke Maura but it fell to the floor. She finally had to sit up to get the annoying device.

"Rizzoli"

"Jane..." Maura asked after being woken up by all the movement. She turned to the woman and patted her arm showing her that she was on the phone.

"Rondo...I didn't..." Jane said but was cut off. Maura was sitting straight up now hoping the man had news of Susan.

"Calm down...I can't understand you."

"Okay...okay we will be there." She said disconnecting the call.

"Jane...what is it?"

"I don't know but Rondo is a mess. He wants us to come to the church at 10:30 am."

"Church?"

"Yeah...so we need to get rid of our hang overs and dressed in less than an hour."

"I'll get the water." Maura said heading towards the stairs.

"Coffee woman...I need coffee." Jane yelled through the bathroom door as she turned on the shower.

They got in the car thirty minutes later very impressed with themselves for making it to the car that quick. "Did he give any hint as to what he wanted?" Maura asked now that they were in one spot together and not running around trying to get dressed.

"No...he almost sounded like he had been crying."

"Oh no Jane..."

"Let's keep an open mind Maura...you never know with Rondo."

They pulled up in front of the church at 10:40am. They didn't see the man so they decided to go in and look for him. As they walked into the sanctuary the choir started to sing and Jane looked up to see Mamma Hattie standing there in the front with little girl standing beside her. They were singing "O Come All Ye Faithful." Jane tapped Maura on the arm to look but she had already froze in one spot seeing what Jane had saw. They both went towards the front in there own world. Nothing around them mattered as they at first walked slowly towards the front then started running. "Susan!" was yelled by two grateful and happy hearts.

* * *

 **Okay the date in the story is Sunday December 16th. I'm catching up.**


	20. Chapter 20

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

 **v**

Rondo stepped out and caught the women before they ascended the stairs up onto the stage. Jane almost ran him over. "Easy Vanilla she's not going anywhere and these people are here for church."

She looked around and realized what he said was true but started to just interrupt the service anyway until Maura patted her arm and pointed to the empty front pew where they promptly sat. She grumbled but at least she could see Susan from where she was sitting.

The minister got up and started speaking, "Today is an unusual day for us here. For we are going to do things differently than what is on your bulletins. For you see today we get to witness a Christmas miracle and it's not that my sermon will be shorten either." The congregation laughed at the joke.

"No... today I'll briefly speak about little ears. See this Christmas for another congregation in our city is filled with sadness at the situation concerning their priest and a missing girl. While nothing can be done about the priest situation..." She paused for affect, "... today we see that the missing girl has been found and is very much healthy and safe which is a miracle.

So my sermon is really a reflection on her tale. For this little one you see here...listens. I wish that all my congregation listened to my sermons as well as she listened to her priest but that's a whole other sermon.

This little girl heard about a God who loved humanity so much that He sent his son to help them out of their stumbling and chaos. How He came as a baby and tried to show that God loved everyone and that we should love everyone like God did. Unfortunately the words spoken were not the words practiced by the speaker and for a young six year old mind it didn't make sense. Why do people say one thing and do another? This was her question.

Then a situation came up in her life that she felt she only had one choice. When she was told that two people she loved were in trouble for helping her and loving her. She had to run away to help some one else and maybe it would balance things like it did when God sent his son and her two friends wouldn't get into trouble. We as adults smile at the innocent thought but it's an amazing concept for little ears.

As luck would have it she had been talking to an older man that lived in Mamma Hattie's building whose wife had dementia and was told had a very short time to live. This man in younger days would work as a part time Santa and that was the time frame his wife was in so he dressed up in his old suit and would go to the park and sit on a bench for a bit then go back home. He did this so his wife wouldn't become upset that he wasn't working. This is where Susan met him...in the park.

The couple had a daughter that was seven during that time in their lives. She passed away of meningitis when she was eight. But the woman was in a time frame when life was full of fun and happiness for them. Their daughter was full of life and there was hope of a future before them. The man would tell his wife that Jenny was sleeping over a friends house when she would ask where the girl was. It was difficult for him to lie to her.

But one day Susan came to him with the answer to both of their problems he thought. She would be Jenny for his wife until she passed. He knew that there was a family grieving but the girl was going to leave anyway to find someone to help and she thought that surely Santa would know who would need help. He felt he could protect her for a day or two but then his wife was so happy with having the girl around that it became two weeks until last night.

Mamma Hattie got a knock on her door from Jim. He asked the woman to keep his granddaughter while he took Julie to the hospital where she died a little after mid-night and he suffered a heart attack an hour later and died. They had been married for 58 years and seems couldn't stand to be apart.

Mamma realized who the girl was when Susan recognized a scarf that had been left at her house by Jane. The little girl talked and talked about everything and how she missed her family. Wondering what to do mamma called her son Rondo who came to her to help. They decided that church would be the best place for the family to be reunited since he felt with everything going on in the country... the police might not believe a black man with a missing six year old white girl with him, when he said "he was going to return her to her family."

So today we see a Christmas miracle of a family being restored and hopefully learn the lesson of love that was heard by little ears. I pray we will carry that lesson into our pieces of the world and help others.

Now...I'm going to close with this since I know two women want a hug from a certain little girl really badly. Let us remember to pray for the other congregation that is hurting over the loss of their priest and remember Christmas Eve mid-night service where Mamma Hattie and Jane Rizzoli have a special planned for us. Let's end with a chorus of "Joy To The World." She said as she ended the message.

Jane looked up at Mamma Hattie totally puzzled at the announcement but the woman had a smile wide on her face knowing that Jane had said look of confusion on her face even though she couldn't see it. Susan came running off the stage and jumped into Jane's waiting arms. Then crawled over into Maura's. Mamma Hattie came up to them, "What special thing Mamma?" Jane asked the smiling woman.

"Oh we'll think of something now won't we child." She said hugging the woman and handed her the letter that Jim had given to Susan. She was to give it to her that morning if he didn't return. It explained everything that really was said in the sermon. Jane figured the minister had read it to mamma and then changed her sermon around it. It really didn't matter at the moment because her heart soared when she heard "Susan" being yelled by Ed and Sam as they ran down the aisle when they saw the little girl.

* * *

 **Okay I might not make my time lines but I will try... Christmas is really the busiest time of the year. And for those that Christmas hits early...Merry Christmas!**


	21. Chapter 21

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

 **c**

Jane walked to her desk with a cup of coffee and some puzzling thoughts. It was Wednesday, three days after Susan had been found alive and well. Christmas was six days away and she was trying to recover from the roll-a-coaster ride that the month had turned out to be already.

"Do we have a case?" Frost asked as he saw the look on Jane's face.

"No why?"

"You had that I'm trying to figure out the world face on... so I figured we had a case."

"I do not have that kind of face."

"Yeah you do Jane... but only when we have a case." Korsak said agreeing with Frost.

"Who asked you people anyway." She said and walked out of the office and headed down to the morgue.

"I thought she would be all "Deck the Halls" now that Susan's been found but she's back to "The Grinch Who Stole Christmas."

"Give her some time Frost. I know that look and she is making up her mind on something important."

"Wonder what it is?"

"Not sure...just stay off her radar is all the advice I can give you."

"That's no fun."

"Maybe not... but it is safer." The older man said laughing.

 **XXXXX**

Jane walked into Maura's office shutting the door behind her. She saw that the woman was on the phone and waited at the edge of her desk for the said call to end.

"Thank you governor and happy holidays to you as well." She said ending the call and looked up smiling at the woman standing in front of her. "Detective...what gives me the honor of your presence?" She asked standing up so she could be pulled into warm arms.

"I..." Jane tried but couldn't verbalize what she was feeling.

"Jane..." Maura now inquired concerned at what was wrong. Jane just pull her tighter into a hug. They stayed like that for several moments until the woman pulled back and headed for the door.

"Not that I'm complaining, and you are certainly welcome to my hugs anytime, but we will talk about this at some point Jane." She said letting her know she was being given a pass for the moment to gather her thoughts but an explanation would be required at some point. Jane smile at her girlfriend and shook her head in understanding and left.

She went back up to the squad room, "Korsak... I'm taking the day unless anything comes up. Are you okay with that?" She asked pulling her jacket from off her chair.

"Sure... there isn't anything going on here at the moment."

"Thanks I'll see you tomorrow then." She said as she left...leaving two puzzled men in her wake.

 **XXXXX**

It was going on noon and Maura hadn't heard from Jane after the hug in her office earlier that morning. She decided to go up and see if the woman wanted to have lunch together but was surprised to learn that she had left for the day. Maura knew that Jane had to go and practice with Mamma Hattie for the service on Sunday later that night. She wondered if that had something to do with the woman's strange behavior or if it was some left over emotional baggage from the chaos that they had been through from the past two weeks.

Jane had spent every night that Susan was missing with her but had pulled away back to her apartment since the girl had been found. This had concerned her but not to the point of worry until now. She herself had to regroup and try to get back into the rhythm of everyday life again. She had found herself meditating longer and reflecting on things more than she would have before Susan's disappearance to help heal some emotions.

People would think that finding her alive would have put everything back in place but it hadn't. Yes they were glad the girl was safe and home but there still was the underline theme that had caused the girls disappearance in the first place. This is what had her the most concerned about Jane. She wasn't able to gauge how her girlfriend was handling the sting of rejection and stigma that was placed on their love for each other. They had really been in a blissful bubble since declaring their love. For the most part only a name being thrown towards them from time to time was the most discrimination they had endured. But this whole thing had brought the full volume of offence that some people took to them loving each other out into the open.

She went to the cafe to see if maybe Angela knew where the woman had gotten off to. But when she walked in she didn't see the woman at first and started to walk out until she heard, "Maura honey did you need something?" Angela asked as the woman turned and walked back up to the counter.

"Do you know where Jane is?"

"Up stairs... isn't she?"

"No...Korsak just informed me that she left for the day."

"She didn't tell you where she was going?"

"No...and that's not like her."

"Well it is Christmas and I did here her yesterday asking the air out lout if you could put something normal like a shirt in your letter to Santa." Angela said laughing remembering her daughter's frustration at reading Maura's letter to Santa.

"Well I've only written to him twice in my life. I realize that not everyone knows what Matryosha doll is but even most children know what kaleidoscopes are."

"You asked Santa for a kaleidoscope?"

"Yes..."

"Well...I'm going to tell you not to worry about Jane then. She is probably cursing traffic to get you a nice one at this very moment."

"You think so?" Maura asked with a child like smile on her face.

"Yes...and that's why she didn't tell you where she was going."

"Thank you Angela...that makes me feel so much better. I was concerned it had to do with all the nastiness around what happened with Susan." She said as she hugged the woman and left.

Angela waited till Maura was gone, "I'm leaving for the day Mr. Stanley. I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she was focused on going to the place where she thought Jane had gone.

 **XXXXX**

Jane found herself sitting in a a pew of the church she grew up in after walking for hours around Boston. She sat there and replayed the events of the last two weeks then the whole past year with Maura. She respected God but really didn't care for religion that much. She thought about how her life had changed so much over the last year and yet it hadn't. She spent just as much time with Maura as she had before maybe even more.

She thought back to telling the twins last year that she would one day marry Maura but she still hadn't purposed. "Is it because I also have misgivings about God accepting mine and Maura's love for each other?" Then another thought hit her like a ton of bricks, "I grew up in this church and learned to believe in You here but I wouldn't be allowed to get married here to the one I love because she is a woman. But Your a God of love..."

"Mind if I sit with you a bit?" Angela asked her daughter as she slid into the pew behind her.

"How did you..."

"You never come to church on your own unless you are trying to figure out something in your life."

"Well yeah...I thought that was the point of church."

"Don't get sassy with me...Missy."

"Sorry ma..."

"The shooting bothering you honey?"

"No...that was just a sad kid and an old sad man in a really mixed up family."

"Yeah, I know." She said with a sad face. "Then what has you pondering your world on this hard church bench?"

"You know they are hard." She said looking down at it. "My butt is numb." She said shifting around trying to get comfortable.

"I think it's part of the penitence process."

"I'll have to agree with you on that one." She said giving a painful look.

"Jane..." The woman said giving her "a tell me what's going on" mother look.

"I don't know ma...everything has gotten real all of a sudden."

"Real...how?"

"Everything has been great with Maura and me this past year and I was thinking about asking her to make it permanent by getting married. Then all hell broke lose and I see what my family might have to go through because I love her. I don't want you going through that."

"Jane...do you love Maura enough to want to spend the rest of your life with her?"

"Yes..."

"Then there shouldn't be a problem honey."

"How can you say that? We are sitting in the church that I grew up in and they won't even let us get married here."

"Jane...you grew up coming to this church but the building doesn't define who you are...your belief does. And besides you want to get married at Fenway on the pitchers mound anyway."

Jane got a glassy look in her eyes for a moment and smiled but lost it quickly, "Yeah...that's not happening if I marry Maura. I couldn't ask her to do that in the heels that she wears and her dress would get dirty. I would never live that down." She said half laughing.

"I think Maura loves you so much that she would marry you anywhere."

"You really think so?"

"I do...now you might want to go and find that kaleidoscope she asked for since that's where I convinced her you probably went when she asked."

"Yeah...and then there's that." Jane said rolling her eyes. "What grown woman asks for a kaleidoscope?" Jane asked shaking her head.

"One that just started writing to Santa two years ago. She writes what she would have if she believed in him when she was a child."

Jane looked at her smiling mother, "Point taken...but where in the hell do you get one?"

"Language Missy..." She said looking around reminding Jane of where she was.

"Sorry..." She apologizing and looking around too like a lightening bolt was about to strike her from somewhere.

"Why don't you just google it."

"That's perfect...google a Christmas gift for a google mouth." She said as they both left the church laughing.

* * *

 **okay there is one more chapter if not two to this story.**


	22. Chapter 22

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

 **i**

It was now Saturday December 22 and Maura was caught in between emotions. She was giddy at the remembrance of Jane and her first date that led to their first night of love making. It had been a year and she loved the woman more now than ever before, which she felt was impossible but it was true. Tonight they were going to go to Frog Pond to celebrate the anniversary but Maura was concerned still about Jane. She seemed better after her day of shopping and yet there was still a wall there and Maura knew better than to try and climb it at the moment. No she would settle for the day to day improvements until they stopped and she had to scale the wall to get her girlfriend to talk.

Maura dressed warmly knowing now how cold the ice could be especially when most of your time was spent on your bottom or knees getting back up on your skates. She doubted that there would be as much falling this year since she was planning on staying in Jane's arms as much as possible.

They were going to bring the twins with them but Ed had other plans which they understood since two weeks of their lives together were missing. He did promise to bring the little guys to Jane and Mamma Hattie's performance even though mid-night was way past there bedtime. She was missing the two, they hadn't seen them since that Sunday. She knew it was silly because she had gone for a month before without seeing them and everything was fine but figured it had to do with Susan's disappearance as to the reason for the emotion.

It was 5:30 pm and Jane would be there shortly to pick her up. Unlike the last year where they had spent the whole day together in the snow Jane wanted to spend the evening together. She really wasn't for sure how the night was going to go but she hoped to see the sparkle back in her girlfriends eyes.

She was pulled out of her musings when the door bell rang. She went and opened the door and found Jane standing there with her hands full with beer, pizza and a DVD confusing Maura. "Let me help you." She said taking the pizza and putting it on the counter. "Jane...I thought we were going out tonight." She said wanting some clarification.

"Well were were but to be honest I just don't have it in me to go to Frog Pond but I did bring the "Bishop's Wife" so we could do the next best thing if that's alright with you?"

Maura tried tried to quail the disappointment back. "Okay...I enjoy any time we have together," she said trying to smile and understand why Jane was acting like tonight was just another movie night and unimportant. "Let me go change." She said hoping for a moment to regain control of her emotions.

"No need to...I like what you have on right now."

Maura looked at the woman and knew there was something off and that they would have to talk about it after the movie even if it caused an argument because she needed to know what was going on. She got some plates down while Jane put the DVD in and they ate in silence while watching the movie. It ended around 8 pm and Maura was just about to start her questioning when Jane suggested they go for a ride and look at the lights around the city. She agreed to go thinking Jane would be trapped in the car and have to answer her questions. She got into the car when Jane opened the door for her and waited till the woman was down the road a piece and started, "Jane..."

"Hum..."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said looking over at Maura, "...why?"

"You haven't been acting like yourself since Susan came home."

"I've just had a lot to think about is all Maur." She said in a softer tone knowing she was putting the woman through torment.

"May I inquire the nature of those thoughts?"

"I've just been thinking about life. How people hurt each other because of stupid stuff."

Maura could tell Jane was skirting the subject so she pulled out the ammo she had been holding on to since Wednesday. "Why did you come down to my office the other day, hug me and then just leave?"

"I was thinking about us and I wanted to talk to you but when I got there I couldn't so I hugged you and the rest you know."

Maura took in a deep breath not knowing if she wanted the answer to the next question or not. "Is are relationship in trouble Jane?" She was so intently focused on her question that she didn't realize that they had turned down a dirt road and was now coming up to a bunch of lights strung out in trees. The lights lit up a small space where a frozen pond sat waiting on them to skate on.

"I hope not since we are just now celebrating our first year anniversary." She said and pointed out to the privet pond and lights. Maura's mouth fell open as Jane got out and open her door.

"You had this planned all a long." She said as she stood up still in shock of the beauty of lights around her.

"Yes...I'm sorry but I had to stall for time while Frankie and Tommy tested the pond for hardness and string..." She didn't get to finish her sentence before Maura's lips were on hers in a passionate kiss that she didn't pull back from until they both needed air. "I take it that you like it then."

"It's beautiful Jane. How did you find it?"

"It's a friend of Korsack's pond. He said we could use it tonight so that we could be alone and it would be romantic." She said lifting her eyebrows in a meaningful way.

"It is romantic." She said as the glimmer of lights flicked in emerald eyes.

Jane went to the trunk of the car and pulled out their skates as Maura went to a tree stump to take her shoes off and wait for Jane to come and lace up her skates. Once Jane had hers on too they started skating in each others arms. Maura was in heaven with the lights, stars, and Jane's warm arms around her. They skated for awhile in silence just enjoying each other's presence until Jane slowed their pace a bit.

"Maur...I know I've been weird lately but all this stuff with Father MacKaye and the crap he put us through made me have to think about what I wanted to ask you tonight again." Maura's heart began racing hearing her words. "I love you and this year has been the best time of my life and I wanted it to last always so I was going to ask you to marry me and live happily ever after then Susan ran away..."

Maura took in a deep breath for it sounded like Jane had changed her mind but she wanted to wait to see if that was the case before she pleaded the cause of why it was an excellent idea. She waited but Jane had stopped talking so she nudged a bit. "...and now...what do you want now Jane?" She asked hoping.

Jane pulled them to a stop and Maura turned towards Jane and looked her in the eyes, "Now...even though I can't promise happily ever after because life doesn't work that way. I still want to..." She paused and took a deep breath, "...Maur... will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Was yelled as Maura's lips crashed against hers causing them both to lose their balance and fall onto the ice. They both were shocked as the wind was knocked out of them for a moment.

Jane rolled her eyes as she regained enough air to speak, "See if this was a fairy tale we wouldn't be on our butts on this freezing pond." She said grumpily.

"Oh Jane...I don't want a fairy tale or even happily ever after. I want you and the chaos that is your world at times."

"Really?" Jane asked as she looked at the woman in wonderment of "why would you want that."

"Yes...happily ever after would be boring and we made it through the crap as you call it with Father MacKaye together." She paused to let that sink in. "And yes I want happy times but I'm not naive to think that there isn't going to be crappy ones too. I just want to go through it all with you." She said as she finally managed to scoot close enough to Jane to kiss her again.

"Maur..." Jane said after a few moments of kissing. "...can we take this home my ass is frozen?"

Maura busted out laughing, "I would love that since my gluteus maximus is frozen too." She said as Jane joined in laughing at the humor of their situation.

They made it to Maura's house and for went starting the romantic fire in the fire place because there was already fires burning in their hearts and bodies. They made it to the top of the stairs half dressed as layer after layer was thrown down stair after stair. The need and desire was magnified becuse they hadn't been together intimately since the day Jane had pulled Maura into the shower with her at work.

"God I've missed you." Jane said as she felt the soft warm skin of Maura on her finger tips.

"I've missed you too."

Jane wiped a tear from her girlfriend's cheek and replaced it with a kiss. There wasn't anymore need for words as expression took over like it did the first night they had came together.

 **XXXXX**

Maura laid with her head turned towards Jane watching her sleep. She was reminiscing about their first night of love making and how it was different each time and yet the same in many loving ways. She thought about how much she loved the woman she was watching at the moment. Her thought's were cut short...

"Why are you staring at me?" Was asked from behind closed eyes.

"Because your beautiful and I love you."

"I love you too now turn over so I can do what I love to do..." She said as one eye popped open. "...hold you."

Maura would never refuse being held in Jane's arms so she turned and immediately was spooned and engulfed into Jane's body heat. One last memory came to her mind... she remembered saying "I believe" out loud before falling asleep that first night with Jane. Now with loving arms around her she smiled and said, "I still believe," and closed her eyes.

* * *

 **Yes there is one more chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

 **e**

Jane and Maura were preparing for Christmas Eve dinner with Angela. They had postponed the family dinner on Sunday so they all could meet on Christmas Eve to open gifts and celebrate the holiday. Jane found herself following Maura around the kitchen with her eyes everywhere she went. She was still in a daze that this woman was going to marry her at some point. She smiled as she remembered what Mamma Hattie had told her on Wednesday night after practice.

"Child...don't make that beautiful woman ask you to marry her..." She paused so Jane would hear the next part loud and clear. "...because a lady never ask. And Jane..."

"Yes ma'am."

"Maura is a lady."

"Yes ma'am...she is that." She had said smiling.

Mamma had over heard part of Jane and Pastor Donna's conversation. She had talked to the pastor about the issue of gay marriage and the church. The woman had told her that she would gladly presided over nuptials for Maura and her when they were ready and if they liked they could use the church for the ceremony. A smile crossed Jane's face as she thought about that day.

"What are you day dreaming about over here Jane." Angela asked seeing her daughter's glassy eyed smiling face.

"Oh it's Christmas ma and I have sugar plums dancing around in my head." She said teasing back.

Angela bent over and said very lowly, "More like Maura plums."

"Ma!"

"Truth hurts honey." She said laughing and walking away as Maura came up to the two of them.

"What was that all about?"

"I have no clue..." She said standing up and pulling the woman in for a hug. "...ma just being ma."

"Hum...I'm not so sure about that."

"What you would question my honesty on Christmas Eve?" Jane said in mock surprise, "What would Santa think of such doubt."

"He would think that I was talking with you." Maura said giggling and teasing.

"That's just totally..."

"Right!" Angela said laughing at the banter of her girls.

"No one asked you." Jane said smirking at her mother.

"I'll say it again...truth hurts. Now you better get changed or Mamma Hattie will have your hide."

"What?" Jane looked down at what she was wearing, "I'm dressed."

"Oh no your not." Maura said before Angela could.

"What?" She looked at her girlfriend shocked.

"You are speaking in front of several people on Christmas Eve and your scuffed boots and knit shirt are not formal enough for this occasion." She said and kissed the woman before she could whine a reply. "They are not. So you are going up stairs and you will pick one of the dresses I have put out for you and there are new shoes to match each dress."

"Thank God for you Maura." Angela said blowing out a sigh of relief.

"Hey...no ganging up." Jane finally got her whine out, "It's bad enough that Mamma Hattie shang highed me into this thing tonight but I have to were a dress too." She said making a disgusted face.

"Yes!" Was said by both Maura and Angela at the same time.

"I'll go but I'm not going to be happy about it." She said stomping her feet up the stairs.

"You better go with her Maura... before the dresses end up thrown out the window and soaked from snow so she doesn't have to wear one."

"She wouldn't do that."

"Christmas 1984." Was all Angela said as Maura took off up the stairs yelling Jane's name.

 **XXXXX**

They all walked into the church and found the pews that were saved for the family and friends. Everyone was there even Ed and the twins were sitting on the pew. Just like last year Jane sat by the aisle so she could get up and play the piano but this year Maura had her hands massaging them before she played so the woman wouldn't be in so much pain afterwards.

"You look beautiful." Maura said looking Jane up and down.

"Stop that."

"What?"

"Looking like you want me right here in church." Jane said messing with the woman.

"Well..." Maura gave a sultry smile and leant into the woman, "...if you must know... I was thinking of after church and patted Jane's knee."

Jane pulled her knee away hard and looked around to see if anyone had seen the woman touching her knee, "Maur!"

"Am I going to have to separate you two?" Angela asked joining in knowing Maura was trying to ease Jane's tension.

"No because I'm going up to the piano." She said standing up and walking away in a huff as she heard Maura and Angela snickering.

"That dress does look nice on her Maura."

"Yes it does indeed." Maura answered but was now thinking about taking it off of the woman until she gathered her thoughts reminding herself that she was in church and that it may not be the most appropriate line of thinking. But nothing could stop the smile that was on her face from the thoughts she had already entertained.

Jane started to play a simple carol to warm up her hands. She looked down at her family and friends all sitting in the pew together. She saw the twins sitting with Ed and now siting beside Maura as she lost her spot to Susan and Sam took up residence in Maura's lap. The choir came in and filled the loft with Pastor Donna coming in and sitting on the platform. They started the service with "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen."

Jane was playing knowing each note was bringing her moment to speak closer and she didn't have a clue what to say. She hated public speaking of any sort but you just can't say no to mamma. She looked over at the woman that was singing and swore there was a beaming light coming off of her. She wondered if the woman was an angel but remembered she had Rondo. "But you would almost have to be an angel to raise that man," she thought smiling to herself. She hoped that Pastor Donna was right and that God would have mercy on her and give divine words at any moment because right now she was blank.

Mamma stepped forward to sing the last song before Jane was to speak. The words to "O Holy Night" came through the speaker and Jane thought about the hellish time her and Maura were in when mamma first sung the song at her house. She looked at the family that was enjoying the singing and at little Susan who was smiling and wiggling a bit. Then mamma sang the words, "...a thrill of hope the weary world rejoices..." and it hit her. It all hit her and she knew what to say as she looked at Sam in Maura's lap and Susan beside her.

"Now we are going to hear from our special speaker tonight Jane Rizzoli." She heard her name being called and walked towards the front of the platform but she stopped and said something to Pastor Donna first. The woman smiled and shook her head yes as Jane made her way to the microphone.

"Good evening. I know we all are here to celebrate what Mamma Hattie was just singing about. The night that the world rejoiced of hope. I pray we all have several things to rejoice about in this building tonight.

I want to share quickly what was going on when mamma first roped me into playing that last song for you tonight." They all laughed knowing that the older woman was good at getting things done her way. "My girlfriend and I..." Maura's eyes widened because other than family and friends Jane had never introduced them that way. "...came over to mamma's house for dinner. I was going to cancel but you just can't cancel on that woman." The crowd laughed again knowing how true the statement was. "We had been looking for Susan, who you see sitting there..." She pointed at the little girl, "...since she had run away and had been missing over a week. Maura and I would take turns in cheering each other up but when we went to mamma's we both were at the end of hope.

I guess mamma knew something was up. You never can hide anything from her and she had me go and play the song we just finished with. When she sang the words, "A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices," I realized that is what Maura and I needed...a thrill of hope. Tonight I needed a thrill of hope again because I had no clue what I was going to talk about." They all laughed again. "Then all of a sudden I knew when she sang the words again.

God sent love through his son who's birthday we celebrate tonight as the story is told. This gift of love made the world rejoice and here we are thousands of years later still rejoicing at that hope. The hope that God isn't mad at us for screwing up all the time but made a way we could understand pure love He has for us by the gift of Jesus.

We all have our own ideas of love. I myself had a set way of loving. I tried to do the commandments and so forth but it wasn't until a certain person entered my life that I started to get an understanding of unconditional love. We love our parents because they are our parents and siblings because they are family. But this person taught me why we love and that I want to love like that."

She started moving from foot to foot and rubbing her hands. Maura noticed the tell tale signs of Jane shutting down and handed Sam over to Angela. She stood and came up and stood by Jane who had her head hung. She put her hand under the woman's chin and lifted it up and gasped at the stream of tears running down Jane's face.

"Maur..." She started as she looked at the woman. "You are that thrill of hope that God sent into my life to love me and help me see the good here on earth. I know you want all the bells and whistles of a wedding and you deserve all of that but things happen." She paused trying not to choke, "This last year has been amazing up until this month and yet with you I made it. I don't want to wait another moment to celebrate being married to you. Pastor Donna said yes will you?"

Maura wiped Jane's tears from her eyes with a smile, "Yes Jane Rizzoli I will say our vows to each other here before our family and friends. There isn't any bigger bells or whistles than the love of family and friends."

Pastor Donna stood up as the congregation clapped, "I do believe there is a wedding needing to be preformed. Now Jane...Maura step down a couple of steps and give me the rings on your fingers."

They looked down at the rings they had given to each other last year and gave them to the woman and stepped down a couple of steps holding each other's hands.

"Now do you Jane Rizzoli take Maura Isles to be you lawfully wedded mate? Do you promise to cherish and love her keeping yourself solely for her in whatever the future presents to your journey?"

Jane looked into emerald eyes that were filling with tears, "I do." The pastor opened her hand with the rings in it and Jane took the ruby ring and placed it on Maura's finger again. "I love you." She said and kissed the finger.

"Maura Isles do you take Jane Rizzoli to be your lawfully wedded mate? Do you promise to cherish and love her keeping yourself solely for her even through her stubbornness.."

"Hey..." Jane looked at the pastor.

"She has the right to know what she's getting into." The woman said smiling and the congregation laughed.

"I know what I'm getting into." Maura said smiling pulling Jane's attention back to her eyes.

"Okay then...Do you promise to cherish and love her keeping yourself solely for her in whatever the future presents to your journey?"

"I do." Maura said as the hand with the last ring was placed in front of her. She took the peridot ring and placed it on Jane's finger and looked into tear filled brown eyes. "I love you."

"Well I believe that in the eyes of God and once you sign the papers... Massachusetts, I get to pronounce you mates for life. You may kiss and seal the deal." She said as she turned to the choir and lifted her arms for them to stand and start singing which they did with "Go Tell it on the Mountain."

Susan came running up to the women excited yelling, "Now Santa can bring me my present."

Jane bent down and picked the girl up, "What?"

"Father Mackaye said you and Maura couldn't be my mommies because you weren't married but now you are." She yelled and handed Jane her letter to Santa then squirmed to get down to run to her dad who was calling her to leave. The women were shocked and didn't get to correct the child's thinking because they were flooded by hugs and well wishes.

"I told you she would marry you anywhere." Angela said coming and hugging Jane.

"Yeah you did ma."

"Mummmm the music your heart plays now is so much sweeter now that you have a harmony backing it up." Mamma Hattie said smiling.

"I love you mamma." Jane said hugging the woman who always knew what to say.

"I love you too child...but do I have to tell you everything?"

"What?" Jane asked wondering what the woman was talking about.

"I believe this is the start of your honeymoon...don't make a woman wait on her honeymoon child." The older woman said laughing.

Jane looked around and saw that Maura was at the back of the church. She looked back at mamma, "How do you see so much?"

"Practice. Now go."

"Yes ma'am." She said running to her new wife.

They walked outside and there wasn't any carriage this time. "I'm sorry Maura but Rufus died and uncle Marko and Ruben are depressed."

"The goat died?"

"Yes."

"We should do something for him Jane."

"Ma and Frankie already did. They got him another goat but Ruben the horse hasn't made friends with him yet." Jane said as Maura busted out laughing.

"Do you want an annulment because of my crazy family?"

"No way...I took you for whatever the journey presents. That includes crazy family and all."

"I love you Maura Isles Rizzoli."

"And I love you Jane Rizzoli Isles."

Jane looked at the woman and pulled her into a hug. "I do not care which way as long as your mine." She said kissing the woman.

* * *

 **Okay this was long so there is one more chapter because it's not all tied up yet. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

 **e**

The newly married couple walked into their house and once the door was closed came together in a kiss that grew with passion and yet remain soft and unhurried.

"I'll never get tired of your lips." Jane said pulling back just a hair so she could speak her words.

"Well I hope not." Maura said tightening her hold on the woman and basking in the atmosphere.

"This isn't much of a honeymoon get away but it has been a great Christmas present." Jane said smiling at her new wife until Maura pulled away from her and walked over to the fire place. "I wasn't through kissing you." She whined until she saw the woman reaching into her stocking and pulled out her letter to Santa and handed it to her.

"You want me to open it now?"

"Yes..."

Jane looked at her and stuck her own hand down in Maura's stocking and pulled out her letter so they could read them together. Then Jane tore into the letter:

Dear Santa,

Last year I asked to have someone to tell "I love you" to and to hear those words said back to me on a daily bases. You have more than given me my wish and I want to thank you for bringing that about.

This year I would love if that person lived with me on a permanent bases. I would give her a key as a clue but she already has one to my house so I'll have to give her one to my heart. All I ask is that you help me get my point across with this gold band in the bottom of her stocking and not let her get afraid and run.

Love,

Maura

Jane looked up at the woman and pulled the stocking off and had to pour the contents on the table until she found the gold band that fell out last.

"You were going to ask me to marry you?" Jane asked puzzled.

"No...as my letter said you already had the key to my house. I was giving you the key to my heart to let you know I was ready when you were."

Jane looked at the band and smiled as the words Mamma Hattie said to her ran through her mind, "...a lady never asks."

Then she answered the woman in her head, "No but they can nudge."

"Only when the one they love is being slow and bull headed." She heard what the woman would have said if she had been there.

"Jane?"

"Hum...Oh...sorry mamma was in my head."

"What?" Maura asked confused.

"Never mind." She said as she handed the band with the peridot ring to the woman so she could slip it onto her finger. Afterwards she pointed to her letter to Santa smiling.

Maura opened it excitedly:

Dear Santa,

I've learned a lot this year about what truly is a gift and what is just a moment of pleasure. This year I'm asking for a gift. I'm asking that Maura says yes.

Jane.

"So you had planned all along to ask me to marry you?"

"Yes..." She said smiling. "Now go and open last years gift up."

"What?" Maura asked wondering what Jane was saying.

"The Santa Matryoshka doll." She said pointing down by the fireplace where it sat as a decoration.

"Oh..." She said and started opening doll after doll until she saw the gold band around the last one's head. She looked up with fresh tears in her eyes as she took the ruby ring and band and handed it to Jane as she sat the doll down.

"The only thing I would have changed about tonight is I would have had this ring to put on your finger after I said "I do."

"Jane...it's more romantic and more us to do it here in private." Maura said as Jane slipped the rings on her hand and then pulled her into a soft kiss that lasted until everything was said in what the emotion needed to express. Jane took her hand and started leading her towards the stairs.

"Thank God...I can finally take that dress off of you." Maura said as Jane turned and looked at the woman in shock.

"You said I looked beautiful in it."

"Yes you do and very sexy hot."

"Why Dr. Isles were you undressing me in church of all places?" Was asked with a smirk.

"Alright...I confess...Yes!"

"It's okay I've undressed you many times in many places too."

"Oh...do tell." Maura said with a sexy grin.

"Nope...have to catch me first." Jane said taking off to the bed room with Maura on her heels. But she let herself be caught when Maura made it to the bedroom behind her. They met in a siring kiss that left little doubt that neither one of their clothes would be left on for much longer.

"Jane..."

"Hum..."

"I want to make love to you." Maura said as she reached behind her during another kiss and unzipped the dress that had drove her crazy all night.

Jane normally liked to lead but yielded to her new wife sensing it was important to her. She allowed Maura to undress her item by item enjoying the desire and predatory looks in the woman's eyes. She couldn't believe how magnified the feeling of Maura's touches on her skin were. She would never get use to the desire she saw in the woman's eyes for her. It always caused chills to burst out on every inch of her body but tonight she swore there were chills on top of chills.

"Are you cold Jane?" Maura asked concerned.

"No...you make me shiver. No one has ever looked at me the way you do. You have a look like everywhere you touch you are touching a priceless jewel. I've seen you look at art in galleries that way and here you are looking at me the same way...like a valuable piece of art."

Maura looked dumbfounded at the woman's words. "Don't you know my love..." She paused making sure she had Jane's full attention, "...you are." She said it so innocently and sincerely that Jane lifted up to the woman that now was naked above her and pulled her down fully on top of her so she could feel the softness of the woman she loved. In a raspy deep voice Jane said,"Make love to me Maur..." as chills flooded both of there bodies as action took over words.

They fell asleep in each others arms after hours of expressing their love for each other.

 **XXXXX**

Jane awoke to the smell of breakfast. She was holding Maura so she knew that she wasn't making it. "No...surely my mother wouldn't be over here on the night after my wedding." She thought to herself.

"Jane...did you cook breakfast?"

"No...I think ma is in the kitchen. But if we just lay here all quite I think she will disappear."

"No she will knock on that door and bring us breakfast in bed. I do not want your mother serving me breakfast in bed while I'm naked under these covers." Maura said as she sat up.

"God you are so right but you look so good. All I want to do..."

Maura turned and put her finger on Jane's lips, "We will put robes on, eat and then when she leaves we will finish that sentence." She said with a smile and a wink.

"Damn...sexy in .02 seconds." Jane said smiling and trying to catch the woman before she stood up but couldn't.

"Jane...robe..." Maura said pitching the woman hers.

"First a dress for church and now a robe for ma...a girl can only take so much you know." She said grumbling all the way down the stairs. They turned the corner and no one was there only a note left on the breakfast bar.

Good morning my beautiful daughters,

We...meaning the family and I are going to leave you alone this week. I have made you breakfast and left it warming in the oven. I love you both so much and am so happy for the two of you.

Love... Your Mother

"That is so sweet." Maura said as she read over Jane's shoulder.

"What's sweet is she is leaving us alone."

"Jane..." Maura said smiling as the woman caught her up in a hug and kiss and started dancing with her in the kitchen. "Mmm...I could get use to this."

"Well Mrs. Rizzoli when my mother isn't around and we are naked in robes..." She paused and raised her eye brows in a sexy way, "...I'll dance with you in any room you want."

"Oh...really."

"Yep..." was said before a kiss ensued.

"Santa really knows how to come through on a wish." Maura said after the kiss. Jane got a sudden look like she did when she was on a case. "What is it Jane?"

"Where is Susan's letter to Santa?"

"I put it in my purse for you last night..." She said going over to the table to get it, "...here it is." Jane took the envelope and opened it pulling the letter out:

Santa,

All I want for Christmas is for Jane and Maura to become my mommy.

Love...Susan

"We are going to have to talk with her Jane."

"I know...Father Mackaye twisted her mind. Did you hear her last night yelling that we could be her mommies now that we were married. Now she will be disappointed that Santa didn't bring her gift to her last night."

Maura froze and got a surprised look on her face scaring Jane, "Maur..." The woman put her finger up signaling Jane to hang on a moment as she went over to the table where she kept her mail. She picked up an envelope and pulled a letter out and read it.

"Oh my word Jane."

"What?" She said coming over to see what Maura was looking at.

"Santa did give Susan her gift. I forgot that this letter came on Saturday. I was going to talk to you about it but you were acting so weird and then everything at the pond happened."

"What are you talking about Maur?"

"When everything first started with Susan running away... Montague talked with Ed and I about you and I becoming the twins legally guardians. The twins didn't have anyone but Joanne and Ed didn't want her to have to raise the twins by herself so there wasn't anyone in place of him if anything happened. He asked if we would do it and I was going to talk with you about it but we got all involved with the case and everything that I forgot until this letter came on Saturday.

Montague drew up the papers and Ed went and signed them last week. We need to make an appointment so we can sign the documents in front of him. That is if you want to and we will become the twins legal guardians if anything happens to Ed."

"Which means we would be the twins mommies." Jane said now following Maura's train of thought.

"Yes."

"We have to get dressed and go and tell Susan so she isn't upset this morning." Jane said thinking about a sad girl sitting in front of a Christmas tree.

"Oh you are right." Maura said as they started up the stairs to shower and dress. "And I take it... by us getting dressed the answer is yes to being mommies."

"Oh course...now stop talking and get dressed...we got to hurry before Susan takes matters in her own hands again."

"Oh dear..." Maura said but was thinking how much like Jane the girl was.

 **XXXXX**

Ed opened the door to a smiling Jane and Maura he looked surprised then relieved. "I do not know why you are here but thank God you are."

"What's wrong?" Maura asked concerned.

"Those two have been arguing all morning but won't tell me why."

"I think we know why Ed." Jane said and handed over Susan's letter to him so he could read it.

"Oh..." He said as understanding came.

"Do you mind if we talk to them?" Jane asked.

"They are all yours ladies." He said and turned, "Sam...Susan get in here now!" They heard little feet running towards the room they were in.

"Papa..." Susan inquired.

"Jane and Maura want to talk with you two." He said as the two saw the ladies sitting on the couch and came running over to hug them.

"You came...see there is a Santa!" Susan retorted towards Sam.

"No there's not! Tell her Maura Santa isn't real!"

"Sam that is what we are here to talk to you both about." Jane said trying to take Maura of the hook for a moment. "Santa is real if you believe...and Susan believes."

"Right...she asked him for you to be our mommies and that's impossible to have two mommies at once." He said with passion.

"Sam..." Maura started and motioned for him to come and sit in her lap, "...Jane and I are going to be your mommies legally if anything happens to your daddy but we will always be there for you as mommies as long as you both want us too."

"Really?" They both asked excitedly looking at their dad who was shaking his head yes.

"But Santa didn't do that." Sam said firmly after thinking about it.

"No but the belief in Santa started the process big guy." Jane said trying to give some reference for him to think about.

He looked up at Maura, "Do you believe in Santa?"

She looked at the boy and smiled, "Yes...I believe."

The boy shook his head and got off her lap, "women." He said and walked out of the room as Maura and Jane busted out laughing.

"I think you might have some more explaining to do there Maur."

"I think you are right." She said looking at the door where the boy had walked out.

"It's okay Maura...he wants you two as mommies too but he's trying to be all tough and boy like." Susan said hugging the woman.

"Susan go tell your brother to wash up for lunch." Ed said wanting to talk to the women.

"Yes papa." She said and left yelling Sam's name.

"You two sure you know what you are signing up for?"

"We do Ed and God forbid we ever have to step in and try to fill your shoes but we will." Jane said smiling at the man.

"Thank you...would you like to stay for lunch?"

"No...we just came by to make sure Susan didn't have a disappointing Christmas." Maura said as the ladies stood to go.

"Well I'm like Sam about Santa but I still believe in angels." He said and hugged the women before they left and gave them Susan's letter back knowing the women would want it.

 **XXXXX**

They walked into the house feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. "I think we should frame Susan's letter Jane."

"I agree...it should become part of our Christmas decorations." She said coming up behind the woman and sliding her arms around her waist. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"You still believe in Santa?"

"Santa is a symbol of what Christmas is suppose to be..." She started saying, "... that is what I use to believe but now..." She said lifting up her left hand and looking at the rings on her finger. "...yes...I still believe." She said as she turned and kissed her wife.

* * *

 **And this is a rap. I know many enjoy this story and I think I will revisit again but there are other series I need to give some attention too.**


End file.
